A Saiyan's Daughter
by Jinko Kawaii
Summary: A Saiyan pod landed near Capsule Corp with a little girl inside who claims to be Vegeta's daughter. She has the tail, strength and arogance of him. R+R
1. Default Chapter

Hi. I'm Gohan's Gal and this is my third Dragon Ball Z fanfic. I hope it's liked, and if it is, please check out my other two, Vegeta's Mate and Stranded. I have also written a songfic called Oh Starry Night. It's a V/B. So review or even e-mail me if you have an idea for later chapters.

Chapter One. 

An Odd Visitor.

 "Woman! Your damn father's machine broke again!" Vegeta yelled to Bulma as he stormed into the house.

 "Um, hey Vegeta." Bulma said, twirling the cord of her phone around her finger as she talked to Chi-Chi. "Sure, so I'll see you tomorrow and you bring the food." *Pause as she listens to Chi-Chi.* "Okay, bye."

 "They're not coming over tomorrow, are they?" Vegeta whined.

 "Yes they are. What were you yelling about?"

 "The stupid machine broke."

 "Well, stop training so hard."

 "Hell, no. I'm going to train in the forest." Vegeta said.

He walked out of the house and flew out of the city. He got as far as the mountains when he felt a power level approaching the city. He turned his direction back to Capsule Corp. where he found a Saiyan pod just left from the gravity machine. He advanced on the ship, only to hear soft sobs coming from it.

 "Damn it! Mummy's going to be so angry. I didn't mean to tamper with her ship." Came a voice from inside it. Vegeta opened the door to see a young girl with her face in her hands.

 "What are you doing?" Vegeta demanded. The girl jumped and sobbed harder in her hands.

 "Don't hurt me." she pleaded.

 "What are you doing in a Saiyan pod?"

 "I, I am a Saiyan." She said, extending a tail from her back, leaving a shocked Vegeta to stare. 

 "You're a Saiyan?"

 "Yeah. Of course. Why else would I have a tail? It's on my father's side of the family, but he left mummy before I was born. Do you have any food?"

 "I'll take you to the Woman. She'll feed you." Vegeta said, helping her out of the pod and taking her to the house.

 "Okay. My name's Jessi. I'm six and I live somewhere in the middle of a galaxy on a ship that's owned by Frieza along with my mum and Uncle Herman. He said that my dad's pretty strong. So did Frieza, but he also called him a worthless monkey and that I'm as worthless as he."

 "Who exactly is your father?" Vegeta asked just as Bulma walked into the kitchen.

 "Oh, since when did you hang around with little kids?" she asked.

 "This is Jessi. She's a Saiyan." Vegeta said. Jessi curtsied. 

 "Nani?!" Bulma screeched.

 "I am. I'm six. Is she your mate?" Jessi asked Vegeta.

 "No." Vegeta snapped.

 "Where did you come from?" Bulma asked Jessi.

 "I live with my mother in a far away place and she says that the Universe is just waiting to be taken over by Prince Vegeta."

 "The Universe will never be taken over by Vegeta." Bulma laughed.

 "That's _Prince _Vegeta to you." Jessi snapped. 

 "Right. Prince Vegeta." Bulma said cynically. "I'm Bulma. I live here. So why are you here?"

 "Mum was training me in the ship when I realised that it was on autopilot and it flew me away to here. The only person who was in the pod before me was my mum." Jessi said, sadly. "She was very down that day."

 "Was there any problems with other planets and your ship?" Vegeta asked.

 "Not that I know of." 

 "Did you pass any armed ships?"

 "I don't think so."

 "I think her mum might have sent her away because they could have been under attack." Vegeta whispered to Bulma. 

 "How strong are you?" Vegeta asked Jessi.

 "I'm the strongest on the ship."

 "Why would they get rid of her if she was the strongest?" Bulma whispered to Vegeta.

 "Maybe she couldn't compare to the other fighters."

 "That would mean that her mother would be dead."

 "Yeah." 

 "But," Bulma said, looking over to Jessi who was looking at a picture of the Z Fighters. "I guess she could stay with us."

 "Is he your mate?" Jessi asked, pointing to a man with his arm around Bulma.

 "Oh, no. He's my boyfriend. It's kinda like mates. His name is Yamcha. We're going to see him tomorrow. We're going to wish him back from the dead."

 "Do you mean with the Dragon Balls?"

 "Yes. We have them here on Earth."

 "I'm on Earth? That's the last place my daddy was known to be at."

 "Who exactly is your father?" Bulma asked.

 "Probably Nappa or Raditz." Vegeta grunted.

 "Raditz? Nappa? Oh, they were his friends, I think. Mummy told me. She wasn't too sure, though."

 "Raditz and Nappa were nobodies friends." 

 "You knew them?"

 "I worked with them."

 "Then you would have known Prince Vegeta."

 "Feh, I am Prince Vegeta." Vegeta said, boringly.

 "You are?" Jessi asked, examining him.

 "What are you doing, brat?"

 "It is you!" she yelled as she jumped up and hugged him around his neck. He pried her off and scowled at the giggling Bulma. 

 "Where did you get the idea of hugging me from?" he demanded. 

 "You're my daddy!" she yelled and hugged him again. (A/N: If you've seen Card Captor Sakura then it'll be easy to picture Jessi as a miniature Nakuru.) Bulma stopped her giggling and almost choked. 

 "Are you sure you have the right monkey prince?" Bulma coughed. 

 "He is not a _monkey prince_. He is Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans and deserves your respect." Jessi snapped. Vegeta smirked and pried her off again.

 "Well, at least someone around here is right. You can't be my daughter." Vegeta said.

 "Why? Haven't you mated before?" Bulma giggled.

 "Yes I can." Jessi said, ignoring Bulma's last comment as she crossed her arms over her chest and printed a glare over her face.

 "She has your stubbornness." Bulma laughed, looking at the pair that now glared her identical glares. She cracked up laughing at the sight. "Wow, Vegeta has a daughter that's his complete identical twin."

 "I have no idea how you could be my daughter." Vegeta said to Jessi with a surprisingly soft look on his face.

 "But I am. Mum says so, so did Uncle Herman and Frieza when he came to see if mum had invented any thing else. You are my daddy. Where else would I get my strength from?"

"I could always take a DNA test to see." Bulma piped up.

 "Be quiet, Woman. When we want you to interfere, we will ask. Got it?" Vegeta snarled. 

 "That wasn't too nice, dad."

 "Don't call me that." 

 "But it is you."

 "No. I am not your father."

 "Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Jessi screamed at the top of her lungs.

 "Stop screeching!" Vegeta yelled, covering his ears with his hands. Jessi stopped and smiled. 

 "Bulma, I think we need this DNA test so I can prove that he is my father."

 "Fine then. If it'll shut you up. Woman! Hurry up." Vegeta said, walking off towards the medical room.

 "Yes, all mighty Prince Vegeta." Bulma mumbled cynically. 

 "I heard that." he snapped. 

They got there without another word and Jessi quickly jumped on the plastic bed and rolled up a sleeve of her dark blue jumper. Vegeta stood by the wall and watched as Bulma put a needle into Jessi's arm. She took out about 150 millilitres of her blood. She put the needle aside and grabbed another one and then walked over to Vegeta, who stuck his arm out in front of her. She put the needle against his skin and pushed as hard as she could, but it wouldn't go in. 

 "Vegeta. Let me." she snapped. Vegeta smirked and the needle went straight through his skin.

 "Hey, watch it! I might not hurt that much, but you could damage something!"

 "Well, if you had just let me take your blood easily, I wouldn't have hurt you so!"

 "I never said it hurt!"

 "You're complaining as if it did! Even Jessi, who's five times your age, let me without a sound!"

 "I am not as old as you make it seem, Woman." 

 "Hm," Bulma said, drawing blood from Vegeta. "I wish you wouldn't make such a racket. It's really annoying."

 "So is your mother, but I don't yell my head off at her."

 "Yeah, well. You shouldn't be such a jerk."

 "I am not a jerk."

 "You are too." 

 "I am not!"

 "Are too!"

 "Not!"

 "Too!" Bulma screeched. Jessi looked at both of them as each of them said something different, resulting in a cricky neck. Then she giggled. 

 "Are you two sure that you're not mates?" she interrupted. 

 "What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked. 

 "You remind me of my Uncle Herman and his wife or mate as Saiyans call it. They would always fight like that."

 "We are not mates or married. We hate each other." Bulma said. "Well, if you two hold on tight, I'll be able to tell you if you're father and daughter in about an hour."

 "Good. I can train in between then and now." Jessi said. She jumped off the bed and ran out of the room towards the front door. 

 "With an appetite for fights like that, I wouldn't be so surprised if she was your child." Bulma giggled to Vegeta.

 "Well, she can't be. I was never with a human woman."

 "Are you sure?"

 "Yes. But I did get drunk this one time." Vegeta pondered to himself.

 "A drunk Vegeta. No, can't picture it."

 "It was an accident."

 "And you think that you could have been with a human woman."

 "Um, Nappa said that I left with her. I woke up in my quarters with a splitting headache and no idea what had happened. The beer that Frieza gave us could knock out Kakarot just by him smelling it."

 "Sounds bad."

 "It was fun half the time."

 "Bite your tongue. You said that you had fun." Bulma joked.

 "Just hurry up and do whatever you need to find out."

 "Kay. I think you should go join Jessi before she takes to destroying the gravity machine."

 "It already is."

 "Fine. Just train with her."

 "I'm not taking any orders from you."

 "Fine then. Get out of here so I can work."

 "Fine." Vegeta said. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked out of the room and then out of the house. He saw Jessi sitting by the gravity machine with a wide grin on her face. "What are you so cheery about?"

 "I fixed it for you, daddy."

 "What?"

 "I fixed the machine. Mummy made something like it with me last year."

 "You were building gravity machines when you were five?"

 "Yes. It seems that you like scientists. First there was mummy, now there's Bulma. I hope when I'm older that boys love the brainy girls."

 "What are you going on about?"

 "My mummy is a scientist, so is Bulma. You seem to like Bulma very much and had to like my mum for me to be here." Jessi said, floating to the top of the gravity machine.

 "I don't like the woman and I have no idea who you mother is."

 "No! You're wrong. You do like Bulma and I am your daughter. Bulma will be coming out here in a matter of hours to tell us that. I bet she'll come out with a big smile on her face so she can tease you and get some kicks out of it seeing as that probably is the only time that you two comincate. Or whatever that word is."

 "The word is communicate."

 "Oh, okay."

 "And, no. She will not come out here to tell us that we are related. She will not enjoy talking to me as I will not enjoy talking to her."

 "Oh, well. Hey! I'm a great fighter. Why don't we spar?"

 "I'm sorry if I just so happen to knock you unconscious." Vegeta said, launching an attack on her that got her in the face.

 "Hey! I wasn't ready yet." Jessi said, trying to get off the ground that he had pushed her to. She stood up and then attacked him. 

Punches and kicks were thrown and Jessi surprisingly hit Vegeta twice on the head, knocking him to the ground. She then formed a Ki ball in her hand and fired at him. Before she knew it, he had her in a choke hold from behind.

 "Vegeta! Put her down!" Bulma screeched when she came outside with a piece of paper in her hand. Vegeta slowly let go of her and she slowly fell to the ground, rubbing her neck. "Are you okay?" Bulma asked Jessi as she sat next to her.

 "Yeah. I'll be. Am I his daughter?"

 "Well, thanks to my dad's newest invention, which allows us to get results in one and a half hours, I have found out that…." Bulma started.

 "Hurry up, Woman. We haven't got all day." Vegeta said.

 "Well, for something this dramatic, I thought we could use a dramatic entrance. But seeing as you want to know ASAP, Vegeta, welcome to parenthood." 

 "Agh! Yay!" Jessi screamed. Once again, she hugged him tightly around the neck.

 "Are those things right?" Vegeta asked.

 "99%." Bulma laughed. (A/N: I know that that isn't right because I saw it on Maury Povich a long time ago and they said it's something else, but I can't remember.) "Vegeta, You're a daddy."

 "But, I can't be."

 "Well, you are so get over it." 

 "Are you playing a joke on me? Please tell me that this is all a joke."

 "Was that Vegeta asking for something?" Bulma teased.

 "Daddy…" Jessi started.

 "Look. If you persist on thinking I'm your father then call me father. Not daddy." Vegeta snapped.

 "Hmm, mummy said that you were a mean jerk." Jessi pouted. 

 "Be quiet, gaki." Vegeta scowled. 

 "Don't call me a brat."

 "I will call you what I please and at the moment, you're a brat."

 "Vegeta. Stop calling her that. She is your daughter and she's gone six years without you." Bulma said. 

 "Fine." Vegeta said. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked off. "I'm going to train with the Namek."

 "Namek?" Jessi asked. "What's a _Namek_?"

 "A Namek is an alien that's big and green and very quiet." Bulma said. 

 "I've never heard of a Namek before."

 "Well this specific Namek is very lonesome and tried to kill my friend Goku when he was a little boy."

 "You said before that Goku's a Saiyan. That isn't a Saiyan name."

 "His real name is Kakarot."

 "He's the one that killed Frieza, isn't he?"

 "Yeah. He's also missing. We haven't seen him for a year. I wonder if Mr. Popo has the Dragon Balls again." Bulma said as she started to wander of in her own thoughts. 

 "Didn't you say that you were going to wish your _boyfriend_ back with the Dragon Balls?"

 "Yes. Your father helped to kill him."

 "Oh, no. Mummy never said that daddy was a bad guy."

 "He was until the fight on Namek."

 "What fight?"

 "When Goku killed Frieza."

 "Oh, so dad… father was at that fight?"

 "Yes. He even died there."

 "Nani!?" Jessi asked.

 "Frieza killed him. We wished him back."

 "Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, died?"

 "When you say _all Saiyans_ do you realise that that's reduced to two full bloods and two half bloods?"

 "There's only four Saiyans left? What happened to Raditz and Napa? And who's the second half blood?"

 "Raditz was killed by the Namek and Vegeta killed Napa. And Goku has a son with a human woman."

 "Oh, okay. How strong is Kakarot's son?"

 "He's stronger than someone who's older then him, who's trained all their life. He's stronger then my Yamcha and he used to train with Goku."

 "Wow. Will I ever meet him?"

 "I think he should be coming tomorrow."

 "Yay!" Jessi cheered. "I'm going to meet Kakarots' son. But I would like to meet Kakarot himself."

 "When he comes back, you will."

 "But I need to get back home."

 "I know. How about I start working on your ship now. Make yourself at home, but don't eat anything. We still have to feed your father."

 "Okay."

 "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Bulma said as she turned around and went to her basement to work.

 "Hmm, she and dad would make the cutest little couple in the world." Jessi said. She turned around and walked into a lounge room and turned on the TV. Hours later, Mrs. Briefs came in.

 "Oh, hi. I never knew we had company." She said.

 "Hi. My name's Jessi. I'm a Saiyan. Actually, I'm Vegeta's daughter."

 "V, Vegeta's d... daughter?" she stuttered.

 "Yeah. I was born six years ago. Bulma is making me a ship to get back home."

 "Okay." She said. She walked back out of the room, as clueless as was when she went in. Then she walked into the basement to talk to Bulma.

 "Hi, mum. What are you doing down here?" Bulma asked.

 "Since when did Vegeta have a daughter?"

 "Since six years ago. She's a nice little girl, huh?" 

 "Yeah." She said, walking out of the room. She went upstairs to water the plants.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*

That's one chapter for you. Don't bother about asking about the next chapter. I have no idea. Huh, and I'm the writer. Usually I have a clue about what I'm gonna do next, but not this time. Bye. Oh, and review! C-ya later.


	2. Chapter Two

Last time, Vegeta and Bulma got the shock of their lives, a little girl called Jessi is Vegeta's daughter. I have no idea on what's to happen in this chapter, but he, continue reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or the characters. But, I do own Jessi. Hey, that's my name. Yay! Hehehehehehe. ^_~

Chapter 2.

 "Father." Jessi said, walking into Vegeta's room. Vegeta was sitting at the head of his bed, trying to read a book that Bulma had gotten him for people just learning to read and write Japanese.

 "What?"

 "I can't sleep." Jessi said. Vegeta looked over to the clock by his bed. It was 11:52. 

 "So?"

 "Can I sleep in here?"

 "Why?"

 "When I can't sleep, I sleep in with mum in her bed."

 "I'm not your mum."

 "But you're my dad."

 "So? I never said that I'd act like your parent."

 "Please. I haven't slept in a long time."

 "And why would you be able to sleep here?"

 "Because I feel protected."

 "You're a Saiyan. You don't have to feel protected."

 "But you don't know what's been happening. I now always feel the need for protection. Please?" Jessi asked. Vegeta put his book down and pulled some of the bedspread down, gesturing her to get in. She walked over to him and crawled under the covers. "Thankyou." She whispered before dozing off to sleep. Vegeta followed soon after.

They both woke up after hearing the giggles from Bulma and her mum. They both held cameras in their hands and were taking pictures of the two.

 "Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta snapped.

 "You two are so cute like that." Bulma giggled. 

 "I couldn't sleep last night." Jessi said as she got out from under the blankets. "I'm hungry."

 "You beat Vegeta-chan to it." Mrs. Briefs laughed. Vegeta grunted and sat up. 

 "What are you two doing in my room?" he asked.

 "Well, I went to wake up Jessi and saw that she was missing, so I got everyone to look for her when we realised that you weren't awake either, so we checked in here and saw this precious moment and took about three rolls of film worth."

 "Three rolls worth?" Jessi sweat-dropped anime style.

 "Yep." Mrs. Briefs boasted. 

 "I know. The cutest one can go in the lounge room. Cool huh?" Bulma asked.

 "Hn, great." Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes. 

 "Yes. It will be. Now get up before I'm out of my kind and willing-to-cook-you-up-anything mood."

 "You can't cook." 

 "That's it. Mum, I recommend poison in Vegeta's food."

 "See. You're not cooking breakfast."

 "That's because you put me out of my mood." Bulma said. Jessi started to giggle.

 "What's so funny, gaki?" Vegeta demanded.

 "You two are so kawaii together."

 "Listen, Chibi Gaki,"

 "Agh! That's sooo kawaii!" Bulma screamed. "That's such a cute nickname!"  

 "No it isn't!" Vegeta snapped. "But, as I was saying, the Woman and I are not '_cute'_. 

 "Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Jessi screamed.

 "What the hell do you have with doing that?" 

 "It ticks people off. I find it funny." 

 "You're as bad as Krillin." Bulma mumbled.

 "Krillin?" Jessi asked.

 "You heard that?"

 "Yes. I am a Saiyan and we have rather acute hearing."

 "Humph. Sounds like the gaki is smart." Vegeta grumped.

 "I am _not_ a 'gaki'! And I am quite smart. Remember, I did fix the gravity machine all by myself."

 "_You _fixed it?" Bulma asked.

 "Yes. I made a more upgraded one last year with my mum. Yours would have been perfect if you had used Saiyan tools to be able to get into the hard to reach spots and the connection of the wires near the doors needs to be stuck together better. By next week, the seel will disappear, due to the heat fathers' causing."

 "Okay. You didn't happen to bring any equipment, did you?"

 "No. I was training. That's all."

 "Pity. I could use some of that equipment."

 "Well, you could create some of your own. In training, we were taught to do that, so it'll be easy."

 "Cool. I am really starting to doubt that Vegeta's your father. You seem too nice."

 "That's not what the kids back home say. They think that because I'm the daughter of the strongest being in the universe and the smartest woman in the world that I brag to them and show off my talents. I seriously have no friends. Everyone is so mean to me."

 "Hey, I grew up being hunted for the location of the Dragon Balls. I still managed to have a relationship with Yamcha and meet up Goku and Chi-Chi and unfortunately Krillin."

 "You said I was as annoying as Krillin before. Who is he?"

 "He's the 'Cue ball'." Vegeta said.

 "Don't say that about Krillin. He's nice." Bulma said. 

 "Um, guys. You're breakfast will be downstairs, minus the poison in Vegeta's." Mrs. Briefs said. (A/N: If you know her first name, e-mail me @ jessihamilton@hotmail.com and put it under the subject of fanfiction, otherwise I'd get rid of it, thinking it was junk mail. Kay? ^_~) She walked out of the room, closely followed by Jessi and then Bulma. Vegeta got up and got dressed in his usual Saiyan armour. When he got there, half of everything had been eaten.

 "Since when is everything eaten before I get here?" he demanded.

 "Look closer, your highness. Not everything has been eaten. There's still half of what mum had cooked." Bulma pointed out.

 "Great. Do you really think this will suffice me?"

 "It better. I'm not going grocery shopping again this week."

 "You have two Saiyans in your house. You need to refill."

 "Great. It'll be like having Goku live here." 

 "Over my dead body." Vegeta snapped. He sat down and ate his food. Once he had finished it, he went out to the gravity machine to train. 

 "Daddy isn't too nice." Jessi said once she was sure he was out of hearing reach.

 "You're right. I don't know why I let him stay here."

 "Probably because he'd blow your brains out."

 "Good point." Bulma giggled. 

 "I still think you two would make the cutest couple together."

 "We. Would. Not!" Bulma said, emphasizing each word.

 "If you think so." Jessi said, leaving the house. "I'm going to train somewhere."

 "What about clothes?"

 "Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot."

 "Go see my mum. She should have some clothes. She bought them when she thought that I was pregnant with Yamcha. She got clothes for a girl that ranges between 0-13."

 "Okay." Jessi said, leaving the kitchen. 

 "Are you coming today?" Bulma asked Vegeta. 

 "To see everyone that Nappa and I took the liberty of killing resurrected? No thanks."

 "Jessi will be there." 

 "How do you know?"

 "She seemed to be interested in meeting Chi-Chi."

 "Doesn't mean that she'd want to see everyone else." 

 "I think she'd like it. Maybe take her mind off her mum."

 "Am I supposed to care where she goes? No. Didn't think so." Vegeta grunted.

 "It looks like parenthood is taking its tole on you." Bulma giggled.

 "If you are smart, you'd shut up before you say the next thing that you're thinking."

 "Hum, you better get dressed. You're coming with us." Bulma said.

 "I am not." 

 "Stop being such a baby, father." Jessi said, walking into the kitchen in a new lilac t-shirt and dark blue pants. 

 "That looks so good on you." Bulma said delightfully as she rushed over to her to examine her. "I think that my mum chose out the best clothes for a little girl. You look great."

 "Thankyou, Bulma." Jessi said. She sat down at the table next to Vegeta. "So, are you coming with Bulma and me? Come on. Please?"

 "Fine then. If it'll stop your whining."

 "Good. Mummy always said that my whining would get me nowhere, but she was wrong." 

 "I should try that." Bulma laughed. "So go on. Go get changed." Vegeta grunted and stomped out of the kitchen.

 "Daddy is such a grump." Jessi laughed.

 "You don't live with him." 

 "When will you make my ship so I can go home? I'm sure mummy misses me."

 "Have a holiday here. Then I'll make it for you, kay?"

 "Okay. I've never been on a planet. Frieza always made sure I had hard training everyday."

 "Sounds like what he did to Vegeta."

 "Do you know that because my father's a prince, I'm a princess?"

 "Yes. I always wanted to be a princess when I was a little girl. I would always pretend that I was and then one day, I'd meet up with my prince." Bulma said.

 "I think you might have." Jessi giggled. 

 "Who?"

 "Daddy."

 "Tell me, do you really think so?"

 "Yeah. And just think, if you do become his 'princess', he'd become King of all Saiyans and you'd be there with them. You'd be known all over the Universe and you could probably have a planet named after you in some far off galaxy. Wouldn't that be cool?"

 "It would." Bulma said.

 "You'd think you'd actually be considering it." Vegeta groaned as he walked downstairs. "Tow things wrong with that. One: I'd have to ask you to be my mate. Two: I'd have to love you as you would me."

 "And like that could ever happen." Bulma said. Jessi giggled.

 "What's so funny?" Vegeta demanded.

 "Bulma almost sounded disappointed."

 "You're hearing things." Bulma said.

 "You damn right." Vegeta said.

 "You wish." Jessi said, laughing.

 "Okay, lets go." Bulma said. She rushed to grab her keys to her plane.

 "Hey, what's up?" Jessi asked.

 "Nothing. Lets go. I want to go see my Yamcha ASAP."  
 "Okay." Jessi said. She ran out with Bulma and watched as she took a capsule out of her pocket and turned it into a plane. "How did you do that?"

 "It's an invention of my dad's. Isn't it cool?"

 "Yeah. It rules." Jessi said. She jumped into the plane.

 "Child." Vegeta groaned.

 "She's supposed to be, Vegeta. She's only six." Bulma snapped.

 "She shows no traits of a Saiyan Warrior."

 "She has grown up with her mum, a human. Of course she doesn't act like a Saiyan."

 "Yeah, but she should at least try if she's going to teach those kids who hate her a lesson."

  "Did you forget? Her ship was under attack."

 "Yeah, so? She could go back there and claim the leftovers as her own. That's what I did with the Saiyans."

 "She's six."

 "So was I."

 "You were six? Now I know why you're such a grump."

 "Do you want me to come or not?"

 "Fine then. Just get in." Bulma grumped. 

 "Now who' the grump?" Vegeta asked as he got in the plane.

 "I wouldn't say that to her, you know." Jessi said. 

 "Why?"

 "Because I know something you don't know."

 "Like what?"

 "Well, when I was training last month, I was attacked by a Camesian and when I killed it, I got some of its blood on me, giving me the abilities that it holds, you know. That always happens with Camesians. So now I have psychic powers like seeing the future, reading minds, talking with my mind and moving things with my mind."

 "What does that have to do with the Woman?"

 "You're thick, father." 

 "I am not." Vegeta snapped. 

 "That sounds cool. I'd love to be able to do that." Bulma said. She took off with a loud boom and they were at Kame's place in a matter of minutes.

 "I could have gotten us here faster." Vegeta complained. 

 "And you'd be willing to carry me?" Bulma asked.

 "So who is everyone here?" Jessi asked. 

 "Oh, yeah. The black guy is Mr. Popo, the green guy is a Namek and his name is Kame, the woman is Chi-Chi. Hi Chi!" Bulma said. She ran over to her friend. "Where's Gohan?"

 "He insisted on staying home to train with Piccolo."

 "What a pity. Jessi wanted to meet him. Jessi! Come over here!" Bulma shouted to Jessi who was talking to Vegeta about her telepathic powers. She ran over to them with her tail waving behind her. "Jessi, this is Goku's wife. Remember, I told you that you'd be meeting her?"

 "You said I'd meet Kakarot's mate and son." Jessi said.

 "She's a Saiyan." Chi-Chi whispered to Bulma. "How is that?"

 "I'm not just any Saiyan. I'm, Prince Vegeta's daughter."

 "She's Vegeta's daughter?"

 "Yeah. I had to do a DNA test on them to prove it." Bulma laughed. "They are exactly the same in too many ways."

 "How can we didn't know about her before?" Chi-Chi asked.

 "Her mum's a human that was abducted by Frieza and she's stayed on Frieza's ship since she was born. Vegeta got drunk one night and was told that he had left the bar with a human woman and woke up the next morning not remembering a thing. Um, Jessi, Chi-Chi and I need to talk grown-up talk. Do you mind going back to your father for a while?"

 "Okay." Jessi said. She ran back to Vegeta who was carefully watching them.

 "Vegeta's a father?" Chi-Chi asked, still a bit frightened. 

 "Yeah. Who would have believed it? She couldn't sleep last night, so she slept in Vegeta's bed with him. Mum and I took three rolls of camera film. But that's not what I want to talk to you about. Vegeta and I think that her mum knew that her ship was under attack so she sent her away without telling her. You see, Jessi was training in a Saiyan pod when she realised that it was on autopilot and it took her here. She said that her mum was the only person to go inside it but her and that her mum had been really depressed before hand. Vegeta wants to send her back so she could claim the ship as her own, but I think it's stupid. What should I do?"

 "She's his daughter. Why would he want to get rid of her?"

 "Maybe she's a distraction. The demented chook (A/N: I wrote it because I think it's hilarious. My mum called me it this morning when she tried to wake me up. ^_^) only wants to train. Maybe he thinks that she'll just get in the way."

 "That isn't fair. I know I'd never get rid of Gohan."

 "Yeah, but then again you have time for him and he's hardly ever around you. He's always training with Piccolo."

 "I know. He's all I have left." Chi-Chi said with tears welling up in her eyes. 

 "Oh, Chi. Goku will return. Don't worry." Bulma said as she tried to comfort her bestfriend. 

 "No he won't. I'm a horrible wife. I was too harsh on him whenever he tried to get Gohan to train instead study. I know it's for the good of the planet, but it's our baby. If anything happens to him, I'll have nothing."

 "Goku will come back. Just you see."

 _"Hey, mate of Kakarot. Stop your crying. I've seen some of the future and he comes back. Just wait a while." _Came a voice that everyone heard. 

 "What was that?" Master Roshi asked. 

 "So you did hear it, too?" Chi-Chi asked. 

 "Oh, yeah." Bulma said. She looked over to the smirking father and daughter team and smiled. She walked over to them. "It was you, wasn't it?" 

 "Um, yeah." Jessi said sheepishly.

 "Did you really see it?"

 "Yes. Why would I lie?"

 "And besides, Kakarot's harpy was getting annoying with her wailing." Vegeta said.

 "Well, aren't you nice?" Bulma asked. "So did you tell her to do it?"

 "We heard her cry and what she was saying about being a bad wife and I told father that I have seen another kid for them in the future, meaning that Kakarot must come back. By the way, their child becomes bestfriends with yours in the future, Bulma." 

 "I have a child in the future? Is Yamcha the father?"

 "I don't know. I can't do this that good. But I say congradulations now for then because I don't seem to be around. I must have gone home. Isn't that good?"

 "Yeah. Just great." Vegeta said sadly.

 "Oh, is this a little depression in your voice, Vegeta?" Bulma teased.

 "No. Just get the Namek to call upon the Eternal Dragon so we can hurry up and leave." he grunted.

 "Fine then." She said before she started to look for Kame. 

 "Ah, Bulma. We have all the Dragon balls. Do you want me to call summon it now?"

                        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That's it for chapter 2. Seems pathetic compared to my other two out there: Vegeta's Mate and Stranded, both that are very funny. Check 'em out. I've also done two songfix: Oh Starry Night and Baby Can I Hold You. Both are pretty good. I hoped you liked this chapter and story. If you did, review it, kay? Good. Catchya l8er. _Gohan's Gal_. It's been ages since I've done that. ^_~


	3. Chapter Three

Hello. Me again. How is everyone? Good I hope. But then again, I doubt if I'll get an answer to that one. * Blushes insanely because I think I'm a demented chook. * I wish that you enjoyed the last chapter, this chapter and the rest of the story. Gees, how corny did that sound? Well, here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or the characters. But I do own the grey top that I am wearing. Any way. Here we go.

Chapter 3.

A Saiyan's Daughter.

 "Arise, Eternal Dragon and grant my wish!" Bulma yelled at the Dragon Balls. The sky darkened and everyone's attention changed from the subjects they were talking to each other to the dragon that had appeared in front of Bulma. 

 **_"I am the Eternal Dragon. I will grant you one wish. What will it be?" _**he demanded. 

 "I wish that the fighters who died while fighting Frieza, Vegeta, Nappa and the Saibaimen were wished back alive to this plane." Bulma said. Jessi, who was shocked to hear that her father had killed others before, gaped at him while everything was happening. The dragon's eyes flashed and Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin and Yamcha stood before them. Bulma squealed and ran over to Yamcha and hugged him. "You're back. I missed you so much! Never ever go away again." (A/N: This is my story. I know that that didn't happen, but it's my story. I will do as I wish. P.S. I really hope that didn't screw up anyone's mind.)

 "I wont." Yamcha said. He ducked his head down to hers and kissed her.

 "Would they stop that." Vegeta groaned to Jessi who started to giggle again. "Now what?"

 "You're just disappointed that you aren't Yamcha at the moment." 

 "Shut up, girl, before I decide to rip your head off." 

 "You wouldn't." 

 "Is that a challenge?" Vegeta asked.

 Jessi took off into the sky, closely followed by Vegeta. They flew past everyone, almost knocked Chi-Chi off her feet and hit Master Roshi into the kissing couple.

 "Vegeta, leave Jessi alone!" Bulma screeched as she tried to get up off Roshi. 

 "What? She said that I wouldn't rip her head off and I'm trying to prove her wrong." Vegeta said as he took off after Jessi again.

 "She's your daughter. Leave her alone." Bulma argued. "You have so much to learn about parenthood." 

 "Like you know." Vegeta said, stopping in front of her. 

 "You're a dad?" Yamcha asked, leaving everyone gaping along with him.

 "Yes I am."

 "Since when?" Krillin asked. Jessi stopped running away from her father and stood in front of Krillin. 

 "Since I was born, if you had to pry your nose into things that is not your business, but that'd be hard. Where is your nose?" Jessi asked. (A/N: Hasn't any one else wanted to know that? I always have.)

 "Well, you don't lack any of his rudeness." Krillin laughed. The two shot him identical glares. 

 "You must be Krillin. My behaviour is nothing like his, Bulma. And he does look like a cue-ball, father."

 "I do not." Krillin groaned. 

 "But your head is so shiny." 

 "Jessi, how about you go home with your father before you become as hated as he is." Bulma said to stop the little fight between the two. 

 "I couldn't really care if I am hated. I'm going home soon, hopefully." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked away from everyone. 

 "Woman, she's just lost her mother, doesn't know it and probably thinks that you hate her now." Vegeta explained. "That's just what she needs."

 "You're a dad and didn't tell us?" Yamcha asked, finally over the fact that Vegeta was a dad.

 "Well, I only found out yesterday and why the hell would I tell you anything?" 

 "Who's her mum?" 

 "Some human working under the name of Frieza."

 "You don't know who she is?"

 "I got drunk. Why am I explaining this to you?" Vegeta asked. Then he felt a little tug on his glove that was on his hand and looked down to see Jessi pulled on it. "What?"

 "Guess what I just saw in the future." 

 "What?"

 "I get a little brother."

 "Good for your mother."

 "It isn't on my mums side of the family." Jessi giggled. Others gasped and stared at Vegeta while he stared at her.

 "Like you said before, you're only getting used to those powers and you could be wrong." Bulma said. "I really don't think Vegeta would have another kid."

 "Yeah, I mean, who would want to be with him?" Krillin asked. 

 "Listen, Cue-Ball, if you value your life, you'd shut up before you say another word." Vegeta said. Krillin just nodded nervously. "Are you so sure?" Vegeta asked Jessi. 

 "Yes. I even know who the mummy is, too. But for her sake, I'll keep it quiet." Jessi said. "I get a baby brother! I get a baby brother!"

 "No you wont." 

 "Yes I will! Yes I will! Yes I will! Yes I will! Yes I will! Yes I will! Yes I will! Yes I will!" Jessi screeched. 

 "Stop that! You do that all the time and it isn't very becoming." Vegeta snapped. 

 "Okay, father." 

 "Wow, she's probably the only person who actually listened to you." Yamcha laughed. 

 "That's because I show respect for those who are superior to me."

 "How old are you supposed to be?" Bulma asked.

 "I'm six. You know that." 

 "It's just that you talk so intelligently."

 "I was raised be a scientist. I had to get used to talking cleverly. Plus I'm a princess and it makes me sound more regal."  
 "Why are you here?" Kame asked.

 "It was an accident. I was training on a ship that was on autopilot and I didn't know it. The ship took me here. Father found me and then told me who he was and I remembered that mum told me that I am Prince Vegeta's daughter. So I told him and he said that he couldn't be my dad so Bulma did a DNA test on us and it proved positive." 

 "How did you know about the future?" he asked.

 "I was attacked by a Camesian and when you get Camesian blood on you, you get their powers. I killed this one and its blood splattered all over me. Camesians hold telekinetic and telepathic powers. I can see into the future and talk to others using my mind. I can also see into other's minds."

 "Than what am I thinking of now?"

 "Um," Jessi started concentrating on Kame and then saw a bar of chocolate resembling Piccolo's obsession for sweets. "You're thinking about Piccolo's chocolate obsession." She laughed.

 "Piccolo has a chocolate obsession? He better not be feeding any chocolate to my dear Gohan." Chi-Chi raved. 

 "Oh, he wouldn't. He wouldn't even let us look at his secret stash so I doubt he'd be sharing." Mr. Popo said. 

 "I'm bored. Can we go back now, father?" Jessi asked. 

 "Okay." Vegeta said. The two walked off towards the edge of the 'floating island' and then jumped off. Vegeta stayed well in front of Jessi so she wouldn't get lost. 

 "I don't think I made a good impression on everyone today." Jessi said once they got back to Capsule Corp.

 "Neither do I."

 "But I don't need friends here. I'm going home, soon."

 "Ah, the woman is thinking about not letting you go back." Vegeta said sheepishly.

 "Why?"

 "We think that your mother deliberately put the plane on autopilot because your ship was under attack and she didn't want you to die. If that's true, then she's probably dead."

 "W, what? My mummy can't be dead. She said that she would always be around when I didn't have any friends. She said that she would always be there for when I get older and make stupid mistakes. She can't be dead. She would be breaking her promise." Jessi said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

 "No one can stay around for forever." 

 "Yes they can. Mummy can! She always will be there."

 "I felt the same way when my father died. My mother died when I was three weeks old and Frieza killed my father when I was six. I had to go back to my planet and see if anyone had survived and if anyone had, I had to start the kingdom all over again. You have to do that, too." Vegeta said as he pulled her into a hug.

 "You want to get rid of me?"

 "No, but this will help you learn and become tough. Just think, all those snobby little brats will be dead."

 "That was a cruel thing to say, father. I think I need to lie down for a while and process everything that would most likely include tears and tissues." Jessi said as she turned from Vegeta and started to climb up the stairs to the room that Bulma had given her for the moment. She got up there and then collapsed on her bed and started crying. 

After ten minutes, Vegeta made his way upstairs to get changed into his training gear when he heard that Jessi was still crying. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a box of tissues and took them to Jessi's room. He knocked on the door and heard a tearful 'come in'. He walked in and sat on the bed next her and handed her the box. "These things happen." He said quietly. 

 "Why would anyone want to kill them?"

 "Because they worked for Frieza and nobody liked Frieza. Will you be okay? I'm going to train now."

 "Sure. I'll be fine. I'll just take three more hours of crying before I'm ready to face the cruel, harsh world." She said in a poor attempt at humour. 

 "Okay." Vegeta said. He walked out of the room and got changed in his training gear. Then he started his rigorous training. One hour into it, Bulma and Yamcha returned from their gathering. Vegeta, who was hungry decided to take this opportunity to get some lunch and get Jessi some, too. As far as he knew, she had been crying for an hour. He turned off the gravity machine and stormed into the house while Bulma was making a salad for lunch. "Where's my food?" he demanded as usual.

 "Come on, Vegeta. Give me a break. You know I've only been back for five minutes." Bulma snapped. 

 "I'll give you a break, I'll break your legs if you don't hurry it up!"

 "Hey, cool it. Where's that daughter of yours? I want to meet her properly." Yamcha said as he tried to stop the fighting.

 "She's in the room that the Woman assigned her to. She's crying over the loss of her mother."

 "What? You told her?" Bulma screeched. "She's only six. How do you think she's going to take losing her mum?"

 "The same way I took losing my father." Vegeta snapped.

 "But she isn't used to death. I bet that she hasn't killed anyone."

 "So? She's a Saiyan and should get used to death."

 "She's half Saiyan and has been raised up by a human mother. She shouldn't be used to people she cares about dying. And she shouldn't go back. It would be devastating to see the destruction."

 "Are you willing to keep her here and take care of her? I don't have any time to. I'm too busy."

 "Too busy doing what? Eating and training?"

 "I just don't have time to be a father. I am going to have to beat Kakarot into the next dimension. Do you really think she won't be devastated seeing that destruction?"

 "I could take care of her. I'm great with kids." Yamcha said. "Bulma and I could adopt her as our own."

 "You will do nothing of the sort. I will not have my daughter being raised by a weakling human like you!" Vegeta snapped. 

 "Vegeta's acting like a parent." Bulma laughed. "Now, we are having lunch, so have a shower and get changed so you don't smell like a pig and ruin our appetites."

 "I will not. You will just have to stand it and let me eat."

 "You listen to me, buddy. You are going to have a shower whether you like it or not!" Bulma snapped, poking him in the chest. "Upstairs. I'll grab some clothes for you and put them on your bed. Go, now." 

 "You will not talk to me like that!"

 "Just do it or else there's no lunch or dinner and you wouldn't hurt me at all because Jessi likes me too much."

 "Uh, you're lucky she's here. If she wasn't, you and your pathetic mate would be dead." Vegeta groaned as he walked back upstairs to his bathroom, Bulma following him. "What do you think you're doing?"

 "I'm going to grab you some clothes."

 "Fine then." He said. He got into his bathroom and then into the shower, throwing his training shorts in the basket as Bunny had first told him to and locking the door. He could still hear Jessi's tears from her room. As much as he denied it, it did kinda hurt him to think that his only child was in so much pain. He could also hear the woman poking around in his room in an attempt to find some clothes for him to wear. Then he heard her come closer to the door. She knocked on it loudly.

 "Vegeta?" came her muffled voice from behind the locked door. 

 "What, woman?" he groaned. 

 "Where do you keep the clothes that mum and I bought you?"

 "I am not wearing those poor excuses of clothing. They make me look far too human!"

 "And that's a bad thing?"

 "Yes. My armour on the other hand is in my wardrobe towards the left."

 "What happened to the clothes?"

 "Look at the ash pile in the bin."

 "Why'd ya have to do that?"

 "Because I can and there was no way you'd get me in that." He said. He then heard Bulma leave the door and go out of the room. Seconds later, she returned, giggling. His heightened Saiyan hearing heard her put some clothes down on his bed and then walk back out. 

Minutes later, he got out of the shower and flared his ki to dry himself. He walked out into his room with a towel around his waist, only to be shocked by the sight that lay on his bed.

 "WOMAN! I am NOT wearing a PINK shirt! There is NO way you are getting me into this! I demand a different shirt!" he yelled to the blue-haired woman who was helping her mother make lunch downstairs. He heard Bulma giggle and Yamcha laughing whole-heartedly before he heard Bulma race up the staircase. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, awaiting her arrival. 

 "Well, sorry Vegeta, but you're the one that decided to ruin all of the other shirts we bought for you. This was the only thing left in dad's closet." Bulma laughed. "And I am not having you wear that repulsive amour when we have guests around and when you aren't training."

 "You're lucky Jessi's here. If she weren't, then you'd be blasted to a million pieces by now. I guess I'll wear these today." He grumped as he picked up the pink shirt with 'Bad Boy' written on the back. He put it on and started to do up the buttons when he heard Bulma giggle again. "What now?"

 "It's bad when you can't even do up your own buttons properly." Bulma said as she examined the shirt that was now crooked. He groaned as she walked over to him and undid them and then did them up properly.

 "The last woman who did that was blasted to an oblivion." Vegeta said as she stepped back from him. "Leave my presence now so I can get changed."

 "Fine then." Bulma snapped as she walked out his door, closing it on the way out. 

She started to walk down the hall to get to the stairs when she passed Jessi's room. She heard the little girl cry and opened the door to see Jessi sprawled out on the bed with her head in the pillows that she was hugging. Bulma sat down next to Jessi and pulled her onto her lap, allowing her to cry on her. 

 "Shh, you can stay with us if you want. You can go back when you want to." Bulma said in an attempt to comfort her. She heard the slam of Vegeta's door as the arrogant Saiyan prince stormed out of his room. Her walked past Jessi's room and noticed that the door was opened. He walked back to it and saw Jessi crying in Bulma's lap. Bulma stroked Jessi's hair and 'shhed' her, rocking gently to calm her down. The scowl on Vegeta's face softened as he walked into the room and sat by Bulma on the bed. He reached out and touched his daughter on the head in his attempt of comforting her. 

 "Do you want some lunch?" he asked Jessi quietly. She slowly shook her head from under Bulma and Vegeta's hands and wrapped her arms from around the pillows and put them around Bulma's waist as a hug. "You sure?"

 "Do you really expect her to talk?" Bulma snapped quietly. Then she heard Jessi's tears cease and her grip loosen as she pulled up from her lap and looked at the both of them. 

 "I've cried for too long." She said quietly as she wiped the tears away from her face. She sat up and wrapped her tail neatly around her waist. "I'm sorry."

 "For what?" Bulma asked, confused. 

 "I made you two get closer by using my mothers' death."

 "What?" Vegeta asked, clearly bewildered. 

 "There's no way that you two'd be this close if it weren't for me crying. It seemed by fathers' high emotions that he was angry at something." Jessi said, reading the feelings coming from Vegeta. 

 "Now he'll be angry at me again. I'm starting to hate this power of yours." Bulma said, causing Jessi to laugh. 

 "What about?"

 "Use your powers." Bulma said cynically. Jessi focused on her father and then laughed. 

 "You're embarrassed about wearing a pink shirt."

 "Embarrassment! You're embarrassed! Huh!" Bulma laughed at Vegeta who was developing some blush across his face. She saw him redden and fell off the bed laughing. "He's blushing, too!"

 "You should stop that now. He's getting angry." Jessi said seriously. 

 "Are you coming downstairs for lunch or are you going to stay around here and mope?" Vegeta asked Jessi. 

 "I'll come down for lunch." 

 "Good." Bulma said. "It should be ready in a second."

 "Okay." Jessi said as she watched Bulma walk out of the room. "Why exactly are you wearing a pink shirt?"

 "The stupid woman wanted me to wear some human clothes when around her friends."

 "You listened to her and did as she asked? That isn't the Prince Vegeta mummy told me about. She's making you weak."

 "I am not weak."

 "But you feel for her."

 "What's that supposed to mean?"

 "It means that my daddy's in love." Jessi giggled.

 "He, I mean, I, am not. I do not feel for a weak woman."

 "Did you forget that I can read your mind? I can see into the deepest parts that you yourself do not know existed."

 "Spoken like true Saiyan Royalty. But you're wrong. I know every part of my mind and I know that no woman spoils my mind."

 "Very well put. But you're lying. I can read you like a book."

 "Can you read yet?"

 "Not exactly, but I'm getting there. You deli, uh, delibrerately…"

 "Deliberately."

 "Oh, yeah. That word. You delibrerately *Earns smirk from Vegeta.* changed the subject. You know you like her."

 "I tolerate her."

 "That's not the like I'm talking about. You feel about her more then you have another."

 "Child, you have your information all wrong."

 "No. I am right and you know it. You just repeat it to yourself so you think that you don't. All this is in your head."

 "Mind reading is off limits from now on in. Got it? I do not want you reading anyone's thoughts unless you are told by me or are asked to."

 "But that isn't fair. What if their thoughts are so loud that I can't help but hear them? It happens, you know?"

 "No, I don't know."

 "What about seeing into the future? That just pops up out of nowhere."

 "Talking about that, who's the mother of my child?"

 "I can't tell you that. It could endanger their being."

 "Are these rules that your mother has talked out with you?"

 "Yeah."

 "Thought so. Can't you just tell me something about her? Do I know her already?"

 "I told you that I couldn't tell."

 "Does that mean that you're not sure if I know her or not? Is she a human?"

 "Fine then. She is a human and she calls the son Trunks. You weren't around for the birth. You just left her a few months into the pregnancy. That wasn't too nice. Leaving a human woman all by herself to raise a Saiyan child. Not exactly the first time you've done it but." 

 "That there is the worst language in the universe."

 "What?"

 "Having 'But' at the end of your sentences." (A/N: The majority of the students at my school say but at the end of their sentences. "It's mine, but." God I hate that.)

 "Sorry." 

 "So my son gets called Trunks. And he's half human. Who is the mother?"

 "I can't tell you that."

 "Guys! Lunch's ready!" Bulma called from downstairs. Jessi jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

 "Oh, and I know that you want Bulma to be Trunks's mum." She said, popping her head back in the door. Vegeta ground his teeth together in anger and then followed Jessi downstairs. 

 "You're wrong." He said once he sat down at the neatly spread table. 

 "Wrong about what?" Bulma asked. 

 "Chibi Gaki is wrong."

 "About what?"

 "Father-Daughter business." Jessi said.

 "If you were to have a child, say a son, what would you call him?" Vegeta asked Bulma. 

 "Um, I think something like Trunks. Why?" Bulma asked. Vegeta froze and stared at her while Jessi giggled. 

 "Tell me my thoughts are wrong, Chibi Gaki." Vegeta demanded.

 "You said I wasn't to read your mind."

 "It is but common sense on what I am thinking about."

 "If this is to find out who the mother to your child is, then I can't tell you if your thoughts are right or not."

 "And when did I get dragged into the conversation of Vegeta's child in the future?" Bulma asked.

 "Since she told me that my son is to be called Trunks." 

~*~*~*~*~

Okay, that did NOT go as planned! I'm getting to everything too soon! This story is going to be over before you know it! I hate that! Well, I hope some of you take that as a cliffhanger. I've never done one before. I've read heaps, but have never tried one. My sister, Amber Dream says that this is a great cliffy. I don't know. Review me and continue reading. No flames, though. I am far too sensitive for that.**__**


	4. Author's Note

I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKE!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! THAT WAS FOR A DIFFERENT STORY ALL TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ Jinko Kawaii 


	5. Frieza Arrives and Jessi's Pain

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE MISTAKE!!!!!!! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A DIFFERENT STORY!!!!!!

Wow! Chapter four. This is strange. Usually by now, I'd have written heaps. I guess it's because I'm reading more then usual. 

Thanks to the following for the reviews.

Thanks to the anonymous person who reviewed me. I love it that you love my story and the mind reading. 

Shasta And Co: That was such a KAWAII review! I loved it so much. It is soooo going to be a B/V. What sort of GOOD story isn't? Shasta 4 Mirai Trunks! Hey, wait, that's Jessi's baby brother! (By the way, my older sister, Amber Dream, thinks you are so cool because you reviewed me. I agree. That had us laughing so much!)

Jiana: THANKYOU!!!!

Kayla: Why the hell did you write that? You are so definitely off my Chrissie presents list. I thought you were my friend.

Kyllir: Have you used the insult yet? I hope so. Trust me, I am updating as soon as possible. I'm in the school holidays now so I have more time to write but I have a killer case of writer's block. AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi Lauryn: Thank you. That makes me feel special. ^_^

SetoKaiba: I appreciate the review. I love getting told that my work's good. )(Isn't that the name of the dude from Yu Gi Oh?)

DEE: Thankyou for being my first reviewer!

Disclaimer: "All those who DON'T own Dragon Ball Z, put up your hands. *Everyone but Jinko Kawaii does.* "Jinko Kawaii. You do NOT own DBZ." *Jinko Kawaii slowly puts up her hand* "That's better."

A Saiyan's Daughter 

Chapter Four.

Frieza Arrives and Jessi's Pain.

****

 "If you were to have a child, say a son, what would you call him?" Vegeta asked Bulma. 

 "Um, I think something like Trunks. Why?" Bulma asked. Vegeta froze and stared at her while Jessi giggled. 

 "Tell me my thoughts are wrong, Chibi Gaki." Vegeta demanded.

 "You said I wasn't to read your mind."

 "It is but common sense on what I am thinking about."

 "If this is to find out who the mother to your child is, then I can't tell you if your thoughts are right or not."

 "And when did I get dragged into the conversation of Vegeta's child in the future?" Bulma asked.

 "Since she told me that my son is to be called Trunks." 

****

 "Nani?" Bulma asked.

 "There is no relation, whatsoever." Jessi said, waving her hands in front of her defensively. 

 "Really?" Vegeta asked. "What's her child in the future called?"

 "Bra. And it's a she." 

 "You call your daughter Bra?" Vegeta laughed.

 "It's an interesting name. Who's the daddy?" Bulma protested. 

 "I can't tell you that."

 "Why not?"

 "Because that's like telling your future. For all you know, it could be a friend that you've known since high school."

 "Yamcha?"

 "That would be a good idea." Yamcha said, wrapping an arm around Bulma's waist. Jessi growled lightly at him.

 "Well, I know I'm not supposed to do this, but you aren't the father."

 "I'm not?"

 "No. You two split up due to your stupid-stup-."

 "Stupidity." Vegeta said, making up for Jessi's lack of vocabulary. Yamcha then backed away from Bulma slightly. 

 "It isn't until, what, three years, I'd say." 

 "So in three years time, I break up with Yamcha and end up having a child with someone else?" Bulma asked.

 "Hai."

 "When is my child to be born?" Vegeta asked.

 "Hey, don't push me. I'm only six. I don't know these things."

 "Does that mean that you made them up?" Yamcha asked.

 "You accuse me of lying?"

 "Yes."

 "Why?"

 "Because you're a small child and can't quite use your powers properly yet."

 "That just means that she hasn't mastered them yet, not that she's lying. Jessi is most likely telling us what she has seen and might have gotten her information wrong, baka." Vegeta groaned. 

 "Try not to use your vocabulary all at once, Vegeta. You won't have much to say afterwards." Yamcha said angrily. 

Vegeta scowled at him and was just about to hit him when he heard Yamcha shriek. He then grabbed his left shin and hopped around on his right foot. Vegeta then looked down to see Jessi standing near his leg, a scowl was printed all over her face.

 "Don't you ever, _ever_ insult my father again." She said deathly silently. 

 "Jessi, don't go hurting Yamcha. And besides, I doubt your father would appreciate you hurting his next kill." Bulma laughed. 

 "Yeah, the big Prince Of All Saiyans doesn't need a body guard." Yamcha sneered. (I really don't like him!!!!!!!!!!) Vegeta looked down at Jessi to see her kick Yamcha in his other shin repeatedly. She then quickly looked over to a lamp and then back at Yamcha. The lamp then flew across the room and hit him in the head.

 "I told you to never insult my father and you didn't listen. That served you right." Jessi snapped and then stuck out her tongue. "I don't like you! You're a jerk!" A vase this time smashed into his head, followed by a small chair. Jessi looked around and saw a knife block. She smirked and then sent all twelve knives towards him but then watched as every single one was caught by Vegeta. 

 "Rule number one here is no killing. If I'm not allowed to then neither are you. Second rule you hurt him, you don't get dinner." Vegeta said.

 "Who made up that one?"

 "Me." Bulma said, looking up from her injured boyfriend that she was now tending to.

 "I wouldn't have killed him, though. The knives weren't going fast enough."

 "It's the thought that counts."

 "So now I can't even think about hurting someone? I mean that's how this happened. I thought about it and my powers wanted to help me out."

 "When you think about things, it happens?" Bulma asked, rather intrigued now.

 "Yes, well as long as the thoughts have something to do with hurting someone." Jessi said. Vegeta chuckled.

 "I'm starting to like those powers, a lot."

 "They're cool, huh?"

 "Yeah." Vegeta said and then looked over to the kitchen bench where food lay. "Lunch."

 "Is that all you think about?" Bulma groaned.

 "No, I know what else he thinks about. It's kinda cute." Jessi laughed, earning a growl from her father. "What? The way you think about…" she started, but a hand on her mouth stopped her. She looked up to see Vegeta scowling at her. 

 "I told you that you're not to read minds." He snapped.

 "Werr, I reat your mind ages ago and dat's what you were tinking." Jessi said, her voice muffled by Vegeta's hand. He took it off her mouth and told her to repeat it. "Well, I read your mind ages ago and that's what you were thinking."

 "Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically.

 "Uh huh." 

 "Do you guys want lunch or are you going to stand around fighting all day?" Bulma asked, worried that Vegeta might be sick for turning down a meal.

 "He isn't turning down a meal, Bulma, you have no need for worry." Jessi laughed. 

 "I told you not to read anymore minds." Vegeta said as he sat at the table and took to eating the salad. Jessi soon joined him and there wasn't much left for Bulma and Yamcha once they had finished. 

 "I have to remember that there's more then one Saiyan in the house." Bulma groaned. She too sat down and started to eat while Yamcha refused to sit near any more Saiyans. 

 _"Yamcha, you're just paranoid." Jessi said through her telepathic powers, but only to Yamcha. _

 "Did you guys just hear that?" he asked shakily. 

 "Hear what, Yamcha?" Bulma asked. Vegeta gave a quick glance at Jessi who was sitting next to him with a smug look on her face. 

 "It said, Yamcha, you're just paranoid."

 "He's gone loopy! He's hearing people who aren't there!" Jessi chimed in a teasing manner. "I've never met a psycho before."

 "He isn't a psycho." Bulma groaned. "Are you feeling okay?"

 _"Yeah, Yamcha, are you feeling okay?"_

 "There it is again!" Yamcha yelled, hoping they heard it. 

 "What's it like to be crazy?" Jessi asked. 

 "Jessi, that isn't helping." Bulma said. 

Then, all their (But Bulma's) heads shot up, sensing a great power. 

 "What is it?" Jessi asked. 

 "I think it's Frieza." Vegeta said. 

 "Me too. Do you think anyone else has felt it?"

 "Well, I can feel Cue Ball, the Namek and Kakarot's son all heading in the same direction."

 "We should go too."

 "You're not."

 "Why?"

 "Because this is Frieza and you'll get hurt."

 "Vegeta's acting like a dad." Bulma giggled, only to receive glares off two angry Saiyans. "Are you sure it's him?"

 "It feels like him." Vegeta said. 

 "Can't I go, oh please, please, please PLEASE!?" Jessi begged. 

 "No." Jessi puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest with her tail swaying angrily behind her. 

 "Fine then, but Mr. Loopy has to go with you. I might kill him." Jessi said, pointing to Yamcha. 

 "I'm not loopy or crazy or insane. I am perfectly fine." He protested. "But I'll go anyway."

 "I want to go, too. I missed out on seeing him on Namek and I want to see him now." Bulma snapped. 

 "I can't guarantee you that'll be him. Kakarot should have gotten rid of him while he had the chance." Vegeta groaned. He walked out of the house to the front garden and then took off into the sky. 

 "He wanted to get there quickly." Jessi said.

 "He would want to get there first so he could be the first to beat him." Bulma said.

 "Oh, yeah. You two should be going if you actually want to see him or whatever it is." Jessi laughed. "I think he's gay."

 "Really?"

 "Yeah."

 "Well, we're off." Yamcha said, picking up Bulma and flying away. Jessi slumped down into the closest chair. 

As Vegeta flew through the air, his thoughts were running wild. 

 'He's back? How? Kakarot should have killed him. The weakling.'

 'I heard that.' A voice rang through his mind.

 'Jessi! I told you to stay out of my thoughts.'

 'Why? Do you think bad thoughts that a six year old shouldn't hear? Or do you have some big secret that you don't want anyone hearing?'

 'You are getting on my nerves, child.'

 'No I'm not. You like having a conversation with your one and only daughter. It says so in your mind."

 'Out, now.'

 'No. I like it in here. It's slightly psychotic but it's nice. Ooh, did you know that you possess jealousy up here? There's also friendship, hate and oh, guess this one, love. My daddy loves Bulma. It's all up here. What an interesting brain.'

 'Shut up brat. You know nothing.' Vegeta growled, but couldn't hide the shade of red on his face. 

 'That's a lie. I know heaps.'

 'Just stay out of my head. I don't need any distractions.' Vegeta groaned. 

 'Fine then. I'll go.' Jessi said, breaking the link.

As soon as that had happened, Piccolo and Tien came into his sight. Vegeta landed swiftly and looked around. 

It was as barren as the place he had fought Goku at with Nappa. 

Then Gohan and Krillin arrived, both looking around. 

 "What a place, huh?" Krillin joked. "What is with dusty places and bad guys, huh Vegeta?" Vegeta scowled at him. "Oh, okay. Yamcha's coming. I thought he would still be making out with Bulma."

 "Shut up! Don't you ever stop your incessant babbling?" Vegeta snapped. 

 "Hey, um, where's Jessi, Vegeta?" Krillin asked. 

 "Do you have a death wish?"

 "I just wanted to know." 

 "Shut up!" Vegeta snapped again. 

 "Now Vegeta, that wasn't too nice." Bulma said as she and Yamcha landed. 

 "I don't care." 

 "But Jessi doesn't like it when you're mean to other people."

 "Who's Jessi?" Gohan asked.

 "I don't care if she likes Kakarot. I couldn't care less if she likes it here, to be precise."

 "Who's Jessi?" 

 "You should care. She's your last living family."

 "Who's Jessi?" Gohan asked again.

 "I'm sending her back so she won't be much of a family then." Vegeta said angrily.

 "Who's Jessi?!"

 "You can't send her back! Everyone there would have died."

  "Who's Jessi?" 

 "Shut up, boy!" Vegeta snapped at Gohan. Vegeta and Bulma continued with their little battle until Piccolo yelled at them making Vegeta quite ready to blow his head off but decided not to when he realised that Frieza's ship was upon them. "We should keep our power levels low so the scouters won't sense us." Vegeta suggested.

 "And how am I supposed to do that?" Bulma screeched. 

 "You don't have one high enough for the scouters to pick up." Vegeta mumbled. 

 "What was that?"

 "If you don't be quiet they'll hear us instead!" Piccolo groaned. The large ship flew over their heads and past a mountain, leaving them hidden behind the mountain. 

 'What's going on, dad?' Jessi's voice rang out in his ears. 

 'Go away. He's here.'

 'Oh, his ki is very high.'

 'I know.'

 'Much higher then yours.'

 'When I get back, I will kill you.'

 'No you won't. I can read it in your mind that you're lying.' Jessi giggled. Vegeta groaned and then blocked out all of his thoughts from her. 

 "Well, I'm never going to see him as long as this mountain's in the way." Bulma complained. 

 "So should we just blow it up for you?" Vegeta snapped, making Bulma jump. 

 "That would be a good idea."

 "Would you two stop fighting for a few minutes?" Piccolo groaned.

 "We'll have to climb it if we don't want to be caught." Krillin mentioned. 

 "Climb? I am not in clothes to climb!" Bulma screeched, looking down at the dress she was wearing. Before she knew it, she was slung over the shoulder of Vegeta and carried over to the mountain. "You dork! Let me go!"

 "Shut up! Ice-jins have exceptional hearing." Vegeta groaned. 

 "Well at least let me face the mountain instead of looking at your butt." Vegeta flipped her around on her shoulder. "We're going to be climbing that?"

 "I told you to shut up."

 'Y'know, you should really be quiet yourself. Frieza thought he heard something.' Jessi informed him. 'Well, are you going to tell them or do I have to?'

 'Go ahead. They just might feel a little strange to hear a voice just come out of nowhere.' Vegeta thought back.

 'Do you want them all to get you killed?'

 'You have a point.'

 'Naturally. Hello! Can anyone hear me?' she asked the Z Fighters telepathically. Everyone stopped and looked around. 

 "Who are you?" Piccolo asked quietly. 

 'Oh, me? I'm Jessi. I'm just talking to you through my mind. You need to be quiet. Frieza's thoughts are very loud and I can hear them. He thought he heard something. You won't mind if I keep you updated, huh? And you don't need to talk to me out aloud. Just think and I'll probably hear it.'

 "It was you that I heard before!" Yamcha exclaimed, getting a weird look from everyone. 

 'Hai, it was, poor paranoid Yamcha. Oh great. He thought he heard you. He's sending his troops over here! But, I could always lift all you guys up in the air instead of you having to fly.'

 'Thanks.' Vegeta groaned in his mind. 

 'You're welcome, now Bulma, don't scream. I will do this fast.' Jessi chimed in their minds and they all felt themselves float upwards at tremendous speeds. Yamcha held a hand over Bulma's mouth to prevent her from screaming. 'He's sending Kiwi and three others to search for you. I wouldn't be too worried. They aren't smart at all. If you're not in front of them, you're not there.'

 'It sounds like you speak from experience." Bulma thought. 

 "Well, sometimes Frieza would take me from my mum and would tell me that the only way that I'd get back was by defeating his best fighters. When I couldn't, I snuck away when it was Kiwi's turn to guard my room and steal a ship.'

 'If he can't see a kid then he won't see us.' Krillin laughed in his mind.

 'I am _not_ a kid!' Jessi yelled.

 'You're six.'

 'I am the Saiyan No Hime.'

 'WHAT?' Gohan screamed through everyone's mind. 'You're Vegeta's sister?'

 'No. I'm his daughter.'

 'WHAT?'

 'Calm down, pipsqueak.'

 'Pipsqueak?'

 'That's just judging by your ki.'

 'That's enough.' Piccolo thought to them. 

 'Kiwi's thinking about turning away.' They all watched as Kiwi and his men turned and left. 'Hang tight.' Jessi laughed as she propelled them to the mountains' cliff where they could watch Frieza but still hide. 

Then, right in front of them, a weird ship-like thing appeared and a lilac haired teen boy stepped out of it. He wore a purple jacket, black pants, a black undershirt and a sword on his back. 

 'That ki-it's him!' Jessi's thought screamed through everyone's mind.

 'What's wrong?' Bulma asked.

 'It's him! It's him! It's him! It's him!'

 'What are you going on about?' Vegeta demanded. 'What's he doing?'

 'He's planning on taking on Frieza and King Cold on by himself.'

 'And how does he think he can manage that?' Yamcha laughed. 'He looks as scrawny as Roshi.' 

 'Shut up, you.' Jessi snapped. 

Before their eyes, the young boy turned to all of Frieza's henchmen and attacked them all with his sword. Within a second, everyone there except Frieza and King Cold were on the ground, unconscious. 

The boy turned to the Icians. Some words were silently said before a sentence that everyone could hear was said.

 "Now you'll witness the power of a _true_ Super Saiyan, and I don't mean Goku."

Vegeta's eyes and mouth jumped open in shock.

 'But how can that be? Kakarot, his brat and I are the only Saiyans left.' Vegeta's face went back to normal. 'He's bluffing. He's far too young to be a Super Saiyan anyway.'

 'Woo! Yay! Go Tr-ah, go new guy!' Jessi screamed in their minds. 

Vegeta's thoughts were proven wrong as the young teen's hair started to glow gold and stand up on end. 

 'No! This can't be! Not another one!' Vegeta yelled in his mind. 

A small fight raged out between Frieza and the Saiyan until the boy got out his sword and cut Frieza in half, leaving everyone shocked.

 "What? How could he do that?" Gohan asked out aloud. Jessi telekinetically hit him in the head with a small rock. 

 'I told you that he has great hearing!'

 'But there was no need to hit me.' Gohan whined. 

The Saiyan boy and King Cold talked for a while until the Ice King asked to have a look at the boys' weapon; his sword. The teen handed him the sword, confident that he could beat him without the weapon and watched as it was examined.

 "This is a fine weapon. The maker would have had to be quite talented." (I am making this up. It has been a long time since I have seen these eps!) 

 "My father made it." The boy snapped quietly.

 'KAWAII!' Jessi rang out in everyone's mind.

 'Shut up, chibi gaki.' Vegeta snapped.

 'Well, if you knew what I did then you would be saying the same thing.' 

 'Be quiet.' Bulma yelled to them in her mind. 

Before anything else was done, King Cold attacked the boy with the sword but only got a ki blast to the heart, killing him in an instant. Bulma's scream was cut off short by Yamcha's hand. 

Then the boy flew over to them, powering down to normal on his way. 

 "Hi, Goku will be here soon. If you follow me I'll take you to where he lands." He took off again with Gohan hot on his heels. Everyone else just stared.

 'Hello? He knows where Kakarot is. Go follow him!' Jessi thought to them. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo followed. Vegeta was too shocked to move and Yamcha and Bulma were fighting over Yamcha taking her. 'Well? Daddy? Are you okay?' Jessi asked sincerely. 

 'I told you to shut up before.'

 'I know you feel bad…'

 'Don't you ever listen to me?'

 'Go follow them.'

 'Why should I take orders from some girl who probably can't spell their name?'

 'I can too, almost. But you need to go. I've seen this. You find out very important stuff.'

 'You can tell me now.'

 'But you wanted me to shut up. Just follow them.'

 'You are a real…'

 'Brat. Yeah, yeah, I know. Now go!' Jessi yelled. Yamcha took off, now carrying Bulma and Vegeta followed. 'Yay! You finally listened.' Jessi giggled. 

They flew to a dry, empty place where the boy landed. Then, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a capsule that when popped out was a fridge. From that, he grabbed a drink and offered everyone else who, other then Piccolo and Vegeta, took one. 

 "Hey," Bulma said to the boy. "Your jacket has the Capsule Corp sign on it. Are you a fan or something?"

 "Not quite." He said with large amounts of blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Vegeta sat himself down on a large rock and listened to Jessi talk about her old life under Frieza's rule. 

 'Um, dad?'

 'What?'

 'How do you spell 'Jessi'?'

 'So now you expect me to do the parenting thing and help you with your alphabet, too?'

 'That would be good, too. I'm not really good at that. I always forget, um, 'q'. The idiots at school are all good at it and tease me because I can't say that but I can create enough robots and stuff for an army.'

 'Am I supposed to care?'

 'You mean that I find out that my mother's dead and then you go on and say that you don't care about me in the same day?' Jessi asked. Vegeta heard her sobs, as she didn't break the link. 'Why can't I have a normal family like Ataina back at home? Her parents love her. I wish mum had let me stay with her instead of sending me off to you!' 

 'What are you going on about?'

 'Is there something about me that just repels everyone away from me?' Jessi asked, now louder.

 "What's that?" the unknown teen asked.

 "Vegeta's daughter." Bulma informed him, receiving an odd look from him. 

 "You have a daughter?"

 "Not that it concerns you." Vegeta snapped.

 'Bulma, would you be able to make me a ship to go home in soon? I am not welcome here.' Jessi said quietly as she tried to hold back her tears.

 "What did you tell her?" Bulma asked Vegeta, but her question went unanswered. 

 'Please, Bulma? I really want to go back home. Fath-Vegeta doesn't want me around.' 

 "Vegeta! She is your daughter! How can you tell her that?" Bulma screeched. 

 "You better shut up before I make you." Vegeta snapped, making Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan step in front of her. "Now, Jessi, calm down."

 'How am I supposed to be calm?' Jessi asked and Vegeta received a very large boulder to the head. 

 "Please, Jessi?" Bulma said affectionately. 

 'But mummy's gone and daddy doesn't even like me. I read it in his mind. He wants to send me back.' Vegeta got another hit to the head by a smaller boulder this time.

 "Vegeta is already senseless. There is no need to pound an already senseless body senseless." Bulma informed her. They all heard as Jessi broke the link. Vegeta repositioned himself back on his sitting rock as if nothing had happened. "What did you tell her?" Bulma asked.

 "That I couldn't care about her petty little problems with her so called friends that tease her about not getting the alphabet right yet she can build robots that can work for an army." Vegeta snapped. 

 "Are you insane? She's six! Her mother died and you are her father!" Bulma snapped back. "You are supposed to care about her."

 "Shut up woman. I will do as I please."

 "Just because you had a stupid life when you were growing up doesn't mean that Jessi has to." Gohan said bravely. Vegeta stood up and walked over to the now frightened Gohan and was just about to punch him when the teen boy stepped in between them. 

 "Stop it." He said calmly. 

 "I take orders from no one." Vegeta snapped. The boy turned to a Super Saiyan again, topping Vegeta's anger. "There is no way that you are a Saiyan. Kakarot, his brat and I are the only Saiyans left. So? How are you one?"

 "I can't tell you at the moment."

 "And Kakarot is not here."

 "He will be in about four hours, so I advise that you get comfortable." 

After the first three hours, people settled down and started to talk between each other. Vegeta sat still on his rock, noticing all the times that the young Saiyan glanced at him. 

 "Hey, Bulma? Have you noticed how much Vegeta and that boy look alike?" Krillin asked Bulma. Bulma quickly looked at the two. 

 "You know what? They do. But young guy is so nice and Vegeta's…well…you understand, right?" Bulma said quietly.

 "Yeah. He's not exactly a person that I'd want to meet in a dark alley." 

Another hour passed, making it the fourth hour that the boy spoke of.

 "Are you sure my dad's supposed to be here?" Gohan asked as he walked up to the boy.

 "Absolutely, unless my mother was lying when she told me." The boy laughed. "And my mother is quite a genius." 

Gohan's head, along with everyone else's, head snapped up as they felt a tremendous power coming towards them. 

 "Is that…" Gohan asked.

 "That would be him." The boy laughed again. 

A ship appeared quickly and fell just metres from the group who were awaiting his arrival, but caused great damage to the ground as it created a large crater. They all watched as the pod door opened and Goku stepped out, wearing some sort of clothes that weren't exactly the fashion on Earth.

 "Goku!" Bulma yelled from the side of the crater. "Welcome home!" 

~*~

Sorry if I cut it off too soon. I did it because I need to get this chapter up quickly.


	6. Arrival and Leaving

Sorry this is taking so long. I'm having a MAJOR DBZ BRAINFREEZE! I can't think of anything to write for this story, so I've kinda stopped for a while and started on a Card Captor Sakura/Harry Potter crossover. It's going great. 

I've also started on a Kingdom Hearts one. 

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. 

A Saiyan's Daughter

Chapter 5

Arrival and Leaving.

 "Wow, I can't believe that any of that happens." Goku said, after Trunks had finished explaining everything. 

Then out of nowhere, there was a little brown flash, followed by a screeching sound and a voice.

 "Whoa, whoa. STOP!!!" Jessi yelled, as she couldn't. Out of instinct, her tail fell from around her waist and wrapped itself around the closest thing as her breaks. That closest thing was Goku's arm. She bounced back like a yoyo and giggled. "Wee! That was _so_ much fun!" she laughed as she hung loosely from Goku's arm, which he was now holding out on a horizontal position. 

 "Hey, she has a tail." Goku whined. 

 "Um," Jessi said, moving around so she now sat on his shoulder, "you must be Kakarot. Hi, I'm Jessi. I'm the demented princes' daughter. Well, you call that demented prince Vegeta, but I am currently trying to ignore the fact that he is my parent."

 "Oh, so he has two kids?"

 "Well, not that I'm supposed to tell or anything, but I get a baby sister." Jessi smiled. "That means that Trunks does too, because my mum's not living anymore."

 "I get a sister?" Trunks asked.

 "Yeah. Vegeta kinda favours her more, though. I don't know why though. She's just a little brat."

 "Hello, we were talking about the Androids." Goku put in.

 "Oh, sorry." Jessi apologised, tucking her tail back into place. 

 "So, you die of a virus and everyone else but Gohan gets killed." Trunks said to summarise everything.

 "Do I show up? I mean, do I come back here, not that I'd want to with that jerk." Jessi asked. 

 "At least you got to know him."

 "I wish I didn't. I was happy back at my home."  
 "Would you two stop it?" Goku said, slightly angered.  
 "Sorry." Trunks and Jessi apologised at the same time.

 "I better be going now, mum will get worried. You know everything that will happen and you can train for when the Androids arrive. And, please, don't tell anyone this. I might not be born." Trunks said.

 "Yeah, yeah. You just get back to Bulma. Give her my love and my good wishes." Goku smiled. 

 "Kay, bye." Trunks said, blasting off. 

 "I get a baby brother. I get a baby brother. I get a baby brother. I get a baby brother." Jessi sung quietly. "Well, I should be off, too. I want to see if Dr. Briefs can start up a ship for me and let me finish it without Vegeta knowing."

 "Okay. See you." Goku waved Jessi off. He slowly made his way back to the group, wondering if he should tell them about the Androids.

 'Yes you should! They have every right to know that they're going to die!' Jessi's voice screamed through his head. 

 "What?" Goku asked out aloud. 

 "Oh, don't worry about Jessi. She does that quite frequently." Bulma laughed as she watched her baffled friend look around.

 "But if she's a Saiyan, how can she talk to me through my mind?"

 "She was attacked by an alien that has telepathic powers and when the blood splashed onto her, she got its power." Vegeta explained. 

 "And she said that you were her father, though she doesn't want to admit it anymore." Goku said, almost sadly.

 "I really don't give a damn, Kakarot." 

 "Why not? She's your daughter, you're supposed to care about her and take care of her."

 "And you think you're a better parent then I am?"

 "Well, yeah. I have been doing it for a longer time." Goku laughed casually scratching the back of his head. It was then that he felt his own child latch onto his leg in a hug. "Hey kiddo!" he smiled down to his only son. Vegeta stared, as if he was learning what it was like to be a father.   
Learning? From Kakarot? Never!

He looked down to the ground, thinking about how Jessi must have been feeling. 

Vegeta's father had given him up to Frieza, who ended up torturing him after taking away every birthright Vegeta had. He never forgave him. Vegeta hated his father, even after he had heard of his death. 

Was that the same for Jessi? He hoped not. 

Goku smiled as if he read Vegeta's mind. 

Jessi, on the other hand, had.

~*~

As Jessi flew, Vegeta's thoughts ran through her mind. She smiled sweetly.

 'Thanks, dad.'

~*~

 "What do you mean going to see my father about building her a ship so she could go back?" Bulma screeched at Goku once everything was said and told. Vegeta winced  involuntarily, as did Piccolo, for he was next to her, about to ask Goku the very same question, and her voice hurt his sensitive Saiya-jin ears. 

 "I don't know. She just mentioned the fact that her mum's dead and she didn't want to be Vegeta's daughter at all. She really hates you."

 "I know." Vegeta said quietly before he flew away quickly.

~*~

 "Jessi, where are you, brat?" Vegeta demanded back at Capsule Corporation. 

 "That'd work better if you put that there." Dr. Briefs told someone from inside his lab. Vegeta followed the voice. "Now, put the transmitter near the L.E.D (Yeah, I actually listen to Mr. Balassa when he rambles on!). And solder the red and green wires together." 

 "I know, you know." Jessi's voice snapped from the same direction. "I have made at least a hundred of these, though they do seem somewhat updated. Earth technology is so stupid." Vegeta chuckled in agreement. He continued his pace until he found them. 

 "Brat, what are you doing?" Vegeta snapped. With a roll of her eyes, Jessi moaned. 

 "I am going home."

 "We told you that you don't have a home anymore. And don't roll your eyes at me." 

 "I didn't." 

 "Yes you did."

 "Well, I guess you won't mind. It's not like I'm staying here anymore!" Jessi yelled before looking back at Dr. Briefs, who was completely confused. "Now, is there anything else I can do? You don't have the equipment that Frieza got from Mr. Bardock. He created wonderful technology. And his mate was supposably the most beautiful and strong (Remember she's a kid. She can't get her grammar right) female Saiya-jin in the universe, other than my grandma, the last queen, who was very beautiful, herself. Frieza told me so. He also said that my father was an idiot, and I would always try to kill him for that, though I ended up in isolation for a few weeks at a time, and now I totally agree with him. My father is an idiot." Jessi said, noticing the scowl Vegeta gave her.

 "I am not."

 "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking about you." Jessi stuck out her tongue, only to be backhanded into the closest wall, due to Vegeta's anger. As she slipped down the wall, Jessi could feel the whole of her right cheek swell from the blow. Doctor Briefs rushed over to the fallen child to see if she was okay, but she was currently suffering from a concussion. 

 "Are you okay?" he asked in a hurry. 

 "Why did daddy hit me?" she asked, though her head was spinning. She wanted to slap herself for using a vocabulary of a three-year-old. 

 "Don't worry. Now," the doctor said, holding up two fingers, then quickly switching them to four, then one, and so on in a quick motion, "how many fingers am I holding up?"

 "Stop moving them. I'm getting dizzy." Jessi moaned and then collapsed into Dr. Briefs's arms, who noticed that her cheek was already healing. 

Vegeta moved forward to his daughter, picking her up from the human. 

 "I'll take her now." He said quietly, but before he could exit the lab, Dr. Briefs called out to him.

 "Vegeta, you're a father now. I advise you take care of her." He said and turned back to the ship. 

~*~

Vegeta climbed the staircase to the room that Bulma had allocated himself to. He had been able to do whatever he wanted to do with it, so he got all the metal furniture replaced with timber furniture and had Bulma paint it either black or navy blue, for he didn't care which one he got. He ended up with black. 

He gently laid his young daughter down on the big king-size oak bed that Bunny had bought for him. 

Brushing any bit of hair from her face, he looked down at his six-year-old child. She was fragile for a Saiyan, much like that of Bardock-he was born with a body that wasn't good for fighting, so he was subjected to live his life out as a pathetic scientist.

 "I'm sorry." He whispered to her before leaving the room to train. 

He didn't know that that could have been the last time he said anything to her.

~*~

Jessi turned in her sleep. Things were entering her mind, so it seemed, telling her things that she didn't want to know. It happened very often while she slept. 

She saw things that would come in the future, hear people's thoughts and even see what they were sleeping. That was the reason why she had asked Vegeta if she could stay with him that night, there was too many thoughts going through her head in this new place. 

As she tossed and turned, she read someone else's mind, but this one wasn't new. She remembered the horrific details from a few weeks ago, just after she got the ability to read minds. 

But what was someone from her ship doing here?

~*~

 "Dad," Gohan started, looking up at his father, who was currently trying to escape Chi-Chi and her sacred frying pan. 

 "N-not now, Gohan." Goku said, barely dodging another blow. 

 "But can't you sense it?" Gohan asked, and then watched in enthrallment as his father suddenly picked his mother up and sling her over his shoulder with one hand and grab the frying pan with the other. He looked thoughtful for a second.

 "Yeah, Vegeta is getting stronger."

 "That's not what I mean." 

 "What's wrong then?" Goku asked, his look of typical casualty changing dramatically. 

 "I don't know."

 "Well then it isn't such a big deal then, eh?" 

 "I guess not." Gohan said, though he really had his doubts. 

_'Help me, please. Anyone.'_

~*~

_ 'Help me, please. Anyone.'_ The voice pleaded in Jessi's mind. All other thoughts disappeared and that single voice could be heard. 

 _'I need to leave, I'm stuck, help me.'_

 'I can't.' Jessi thought back, hoping to reach the person. 'Who are you?'

_ 'Help me!'_

 'I'll help if I knew where you were.'

 _'I am Marlel Geft…' _

 'On a ship for Frieza?' Jessi asked.

 _'Yes, we were under attack. Everyone, all but me, died. I was taken away to help create better technology.'_

 'Hold on,' Jessi whispered in her mind, but then by using a mental wall kept the next sentence to her. 'I hope it's you, mum.'

~*~

 "What?" Gohan asked out aloud. He had listened to the conversation between Jessi and this Marlel. 

 "Hm?" Goku asked, looking at his only son. "Are you okay?" Gohan nodded his head. "Are you sure? You better not be telling me _any_ lies." 

 "I'm not. I'm fine." 

 "It's that beast, Piccolo, isn't it?" Chi-Chi snapped. 

 "No mum! Mr. Piccolo is very nice to me!" Gohan said quickly. "Nothing's wrong with me."

 "Fine." Chi-Chi said, straightening her apron from before. "But if he has done anything at all to you, the I will hurt him myself." Goku chuckled. 

 "You couldn't do that if you tried, Chi," he laughed, before he was hit on the head with her own fist. Gohan quickly left the room. 

~*~

 "Vegeta," Bulma started, looking around the house. She knew that he was probably in the gravity room, but she could hear voices.

 "I'm alright, seriously." An older voice said. Bulma instantly knew it was a male's voice, but since when did Vegeta talk to anyone?

 "But mummy…daddy and Bulma said you were dead." Jessi's voice said. 

 "Bulma?" 

 "She's the nice lady that daddy's living with."

 "Oh, really?" the older asked in a humoured tune. "Are they mates?"

 "No. They say there's no feelings whatsoever, but they're destined to be with each other, and I didn't use my powers to find that out." Jessi giggled. "I've missed you so much, mummy." 

 'Mummy?' Bulma asked herself. How could this man be her mummy?

 "It's only been one day."

 "I don't care. It's a lifetime for me." Jessi snapped. 

Bulma followed the voices to Vegeta's room. The door was opened slightly and Bulma could see Jessi sitting on the bed with her eyes closed, as if she was talking to the person in her sleep. 

That was when she heard a hiss of what seemed like a sword being unsheathed and saw a flash of a silver blade. 

 "What was that, mummy?" Jessi asked.

 "I just took the knife out of the knife block. I'm preparing dinner." The man said. 

Bulma watched silently as the man advanced, coming into sight. She saw him put the blade up into position against her small neck, and that was when Bulma screamed. 

Jessi opened her eyes immediately and quickly moved back from the sharp edge pressed against her neck. The man turned towards Bulma. 

 "Vegeta's mate, I presume." He stated calmly. "I'll get him back by killing his daughter and his mate, like he did to me all those years ago." He pressed the blade of his sword against Bulma's neck, slitting it quickly.

 "Bulma-san!" Jessi screamed, and the room glowed gold for a few seconds, making the man drop the sword. Jessi glared at it and it rose up to his chest, stabbing him. 

Jessi then collapsed, drained of all her energy. 

~*~

 "I know I felt it that time!" Gohan said, rushing out of his room to the kitchen where Chi-Chi was preparing Gohan's and his father's dinner. 

 "I did too." Goku agreed and walked out the door of his small house and flew away, Gohan was next to him all the while. 

~*~

VERY SHORT!!! 


	7. What did i call it? Not too sure

Hello. Sorry about the delay and sorry about the shortness of the last chapter.

Disclaimer: DBZ is not mine. 

A Saiyan's Daughter

Chapter Seven.

Revelations

 "I am most definitely not staying here with that pipsqueak!" Jessi shrieked as Vegeta started to walk out of the room accompanied by Goku and Bulma. 

 "I don't want to be stuck baby sitting her, either." Gohan groaned. 

 "You're the one that needs the baby sitter!" 

 "I do not!"

 "Yes you do!"

 "Can it, both of you." Vegeta snapped. 

 "But he started it, daddy."

 "I don't care."

 "We'll be talking about some grown up things, so you can't hear them." Goku explained. 

 "I'm more grown up than he is." Jessi mumbled to Vegeta, who ignored her comment and proceeded to walk out of the room completely, rather than what he had done before. 

When he had walked through the door, he closed it slightly so that he could still keep an eye on his child. "The Camesians were a very dangerous race, one that was very strong, and that was why Frieza ordered us to eliminate every Camesian we found. I guess I didn't realise that that one got away and it was a big mistake." Vegeta explained. 

 "And you killed his mate and children, so now he's after your mate and Jessi." Goku summarised. 

 "For all we know, they could have been the one who attacked Jessi's mother, knowing that she had given birth to my only offspring."

 "But now he thinks that I'm your mate." Bulma said. "Maybe if I explain that…."

 "Do you think he'll let you live long enough for you to explain?" Vegeta snapped. "He lost both his mate and all of his children. Some species suffer immense pain when a mate or a child is taken. I can well imagine that Kakarot's mate felt that pain when that Namek killed him because Saiyans are very sensitive when it comes to our mates."

 "But you would have felt it if Jessi's mother died, then." Bulma stated in more of a question.

 "No, we weren't mates. I had no idea that we had even mated." 

 "Well, you can't exactly send Jessi out to wherever she's from if there's no one there." Goku said. 

 "I had…." Vegeta started before Bulma cut him off.

 "Who cares? You were brought up differently to her! You had no choice to. You had no family left! Jessi does. I am more than willing to let her stay here with us."

 "Stop it!" Gohan yelled from inside the room. Goku stuck his head through the crack in the door to see Gohan being chased by a set of drawers, that were floating around on their own. 

 "What?" he asked in confusion. 

 "Jessi put the drawers down." Bulma said, rushing into the room, only to be attacked by the drawers herself. Bulma quickly turned back and left the room. 

 "Somebody help me!" Gohan cried as the drawers increased its pace. Vegeta looked in to see Jessi following the drawers every movement with her eyes. He figured she was using her telekinetic powers.

 "What did you do to her?" Vegeta asked.

 "I touched her tail as I tried to see what was wrong with it."

 "Are you insane?!" Vegeta called. "You idiot! You never touch a Saiyan's tail, especially a female's! Jessi, listen, he didn't know. Let it go this time."

 "He. Touched. My. TAIL!" Jessi screamed, and continued her assault on Gohan as the drawers finally reached him. They crushed down on his back, sending Gohan to the ground. 

 "I know he did, but he was just trying to see if it was alright. He didn't know not to touch it and was trying to be nice. Just stop it already." Vegeta yelled, and Jessi stopped suddenly. The drawers landed back on the ground with a thump. 

 "I'm sorry." Jessi said quickly. "He touched my tail and it was just a sudden shock. It felt so weird. And I felt like I had to protect it, so I attacked him."

 "It is natural for a female to do that when her tail it touched." Vegeta said as he walked into the room. He sat on the bed with her. "Didn't your mother tell you anything?"

 "I guess not." Jessi said, trying her best to look down. "I hate this! I can't move!" Jessi yelled angrily as she still tried to move.

 "Dad, maybe we should try a sensu bean or something." Gohan suggested. "And then you can tell me what mating is so I'll know before Jessi does."

 "My dad's gonna tell me first, aren't you, daddy?" Jessi asked, looking up at Vegeta as innocently as she could.

 "Me?" Goku and Vegeta asked at the same time.

 "My dad's better." Gohan snapped at Jessi.

 "No! My dad is!"

 "I have the best dad!"

 "My dad is better and stronger than yours."

 "Actually, he isn't as strong…." Bulma started, before she got glares from two angry half Saiyans. 

 "You stay out of this." They both demanded. 

 "My dad is the greatest dad in the world!" Gohan yelled. 

 "Fine, mine's the greatest in the universe!" Jessi countered. She stuck her tongue out at Gohan. "And to make it even better, your father has to bow down to my dad because my dad's the prince of all Saiyans!" 

 "My dad doesn't have to bow down to anyone or anything! He will rise to all occasions! And neither do I."

 "You will too bow!" Jessi snapped, and Vegeta watched as his daughter's eyes flashed quickly and then Gohan fell on one knee in front of the bed. "Now that's more like it!" Jessi giggled. She closed her eyes as she did so and Gohan was set free. He flopped to the ground, exhausted from trying to resist it. Vegeta smirked at how strong willed his daughter literally was. Jessi looked up to him angrily for the second time after reading his thoughts, and although she could now move her head, she was still angry with him. "You better hurry up and explain to me what being mates is pretty soon or else I am really going to get angry."

 "What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

 "I read your thoughts then. They said, and I quote, 'They would become excellent mates one day'. Now, what is this mates business?" 

 "My dad could tell you, right dad? I already know what it is." Gohan bragged once he could stand back up after Jessi's attack. 

 "Then why does your dad have to tell me?" Jessi asked. Gohan shut up immediately. "You forget that I read minds." 

 "You cheated."

 "No, I'm multi-talented."

 "I don't need talents. I could beat you in a battle, any day."

 "Only when I'm stuck like this!"

 "Not true!" Gohan snapped angrily. 

 "It's true and you know it."

 "And did you use your powers again?"

 "No, I just know." Jessi smirked, but it then disappeared as she felt a small tinge in her tail. She glanced down to feel that she could move her head again. She tried using her arms, and they lifted up. She quickly jumped onto her feet happily. "I'm better!" she exclaimed. "Now, let's take you up on that suggestion, pipsqueak." Jessi said as she looked over to Gohan, whose face scrunched up in anger and frustration.

 "Stop calling me that!" he demanded. "And yes, I will fight you."

 "If I win, I keep calling you pipsqueak. If I lose, I keep calling you pipsqueak." Jessi said quickly, as to make sure that Gohan didn't catch her.

 "Fine." Gohan agreed, but then looked thoughtful. "Hey, you…"

 "And you agreed." Jessi teased. "Come on." She said and flew out of the bedroom door. Everyone followed.

 "Okay, what are the rules?" Goku asked once everyone was outside.

 "Rules?" Jessi asked with her head cocked to one side. "What are rules?"

 "What are rules?" Gohan repeated with a slight chuckle.

 "Her not knowing any rules puts you at a disadvantage." Vegeta snapped as he looked down at the little boy who just insulted his only child. "Because that means that she only knows how to fight to the death." Gohan paled extremely.

 "Dad, did you do something that would make him sick?" Jessi asked as she watched the colour drain from Gohan's face. "I mean, I don't think that that shade of white is normal." Jessi cocked her head to one side before it snapped back up. "Daddy, did you feel that?" she asked.

 "What?" Vegeta asked.

 "A little tickle in my head."

 "Camesian." Vegeta snarled. "He's trying to talk to you through your mind."

Jessi moaned and put a hand up to her head. "It's not a little tickle anymore. It's hurting, daddy." She moaned again. This alien was trying to get to her, and it was working. Her head hurt as the Camesian tried to fight his way into her mind. 

 "Are you hurting, little one?" he asked. Jessi clasped both hands onto her head and shook her head. 

 "Leave me alone." She whispered. She closed her eyes and started to shake more. 

 "Jessi," Bulma said and stood next to her. Bulma grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to calm her down before she was flung away by Jessi's rising ki. Goku sat next to Bulma and helped her back up. Jessi fell to her knees and started to cry. 

 "I hope you're hurting, little one. Your father made me hurt very much. It's only right that you hurt, too." 

 "Go away." Jessi moaned. She felt Vegeta sit next to her, and she accidentally raised her ki again. "Daddy," Jessi whispered. She sensed someone's ki rise and felt as Goku grabbed her. "Leave me alone, Kakarot." Jessi snapped.

 "Calm down." Goku said with the usual nonchalant tone in his voice far beyond gone. He grabbed Jessi's hands away from her head and put them down onto her lap. He held her there like that.

 "Hurt. Be in pain." The Camesian snarled into her mind. Jessi screamed again and broke the restraint that Goku had on her. Jessi's hands flew up to her head again.

 "What's wrong?" Goku asked as he tried to keep her down. Gohan stared at his father. 

 "You mean you haven't heard a single thing that's been happening?" Gohan asked. 

 "What?" Vegeta snapped. He was rubbing a small bump on the back of his head. 

 "The Camesian has been telling her to hurt. He's saying that you caused him pain, so he thinks that it's only right that Jessi should hurt, too." Gohan explained. 

 "That young half Saiyan can hear me, eh? Maybe I should make him hurt, too." The Camesian snickered.

 "No." Jessi whispered. "Leave him out of this."

 "What?" Goku asked. "Leave who?"

 "Me." Gohan said. Goku looked at his son with concern before he felt Piccolo's power coming towards them quickly. Jessi let out a painful scream, which made everyone look back at her. Goku still held her tightly as she squirmed.   
 "Little one, tell me if you're sorry." 

 "Why should she be sorry?" Gohan snapped. "You should be. She is in pain. Leave her alone!"

 "And would you prefer me to make your father hurt so you can feel what I felt when I lost my family to you monkeys?"

 "We know that you suffered, but you are no better then they were if you kill Jessi."

 "I don't want to kill her. I'll just make her suffer. She will feel pain." The Camesian said and Jessi let out another scream. 

 "Stop it." Gohan demanded.

 "Do you think that means that the little one is in pain? I'm sure that's how my mate sounded just before she died."

 "Leave me alone." Jessi moaned. She cried out in pain again before Goku was flung back into a wall. Gohan quickly replaced his father, who was getting helped up by Bulma. "I want my mummy." Jessi said quietly. Gohan groaned slightly in pain as Jessi's ki suddenly rose again, but he stopped himself from being flown away. "It hurts, pipsqueak. Make it go away."

 "Will you make me go away like you hurt my dad, Bulma and Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

 "I didn't mean that." Jessi cried and grabbed her head again. "It hurts." 

 "Ignore him." Gohan said as he grabbed her hands. As he did, Jessi's mind raced. 

She saw his future, but it was so different to what Trunks had predicted. Everyone was alive. She watched Gohan kill Cell. Jessi saw herself come back from space to see her father die. And then, right at the end, she watched as the Camesian killed Gohan. 

Jessi rocked back as she came back to reality.

 "Go-Gohan?" she asked quietly, but then wanted to slap herself for calling him that. 

 "What?" Gohan asked. He stared at her as she looked around. She couldn't sense that damn alien in her head anymore.

 "That Camesian kills you."

 "When?" Vegeta asked. 

 "It definitely wasn't the androids. This is way past them. A-and pipsqueak kills this big green thing, and his hair is gold. And Kakarot was gone, but I could sense him all around pipsqueak, and my baby brother was…"

 "How old would you say I looked?" Gohan interrupted. 

 "You look about ten." Jessi said, and didn't notice Gohan nod his head.

 "That's about the same time that the androids come." Goku said. 

 "So in four years time my son is born?" Vegeta asked and raised an eyebrow. 

 "And then killed, but this is a different version of my baby brother." Jessi said, but then cocked her head in confusion. This was going to be a hard one to explain. 

 "I don't think we'll tell them." Goku smiled.

 "Thanks. But you go psycho and try to kill that green thing. You have gold hair, too. Is that a Super Saiyan?" 

 "Yeah." Goku said and hit Vegeta on the back, which earned him a snarl. "See, I knew you'd get there someday." 

 "Of course Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans will be a Super Saiyan." Jessi snapped, though eyes narrowed at Gohan when she emphasized 'Prince' and 'All'. "Just as I will be. My tail is already there." Jessi giggled and waved her gold-tipped tail in the air. "I can't wait for the full deal." Goku chuckled at Jessi as he looked around the room, inspecting the damage that her ki alone had done. He sensed that Piccolo had stopped his approach, probably because he could sense that everything was all right again. 

 "Just imagine how strong you'd be if that was your power and you didn't even try to power up. It sounds like we might need you for the androids."

 "But that's the strange thing," Gohan started, "what I saw was nothing like how dad told us after that Super Saiyan from the future said."

 "You saw it?" Jessi and Goku asked at the same time. Gohan nodded slowly. Goku turned to face Vegeta.

 "Maybe it's a thing about kids who are half human and half Saiyan." Goku shrugged.

 "I do believe that divination isn't part of a Saiyan, and I don't think that it's a human thing, either." Vegeta explained and shook his head. "Jessi would have gotten her powers from the little Camesian. Your son, now he is a different story all together. But, I do think I remember Raditz mentioning a story that your father told him, though. It seemed that your mother went to conquer this planet that held special powers. She was exposed to them and got psychic abilities. Maybe that skipped a few generations until your half breed son."

 "Vegeta," Bulma started. Vegeta glared at her. "Might I point out that your daughter is a half breed, too?"

 "No." Vegeta snapped. 

 "I'm psychic?" Gohan asked. 

 "No." Jessi snapped. "I'm the only one who's special."

 "You aren't special." Gohan chuckled before he was slapped across the face. 

 "I dare you to say that again." Jessi snarled with her eyes narrowing. Gohan rubbed the cheek that was hit and glared back at her. 

 "That is so cute!" Bulma sighed. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes. Jessi then cringed. 

 "Daaad." She drawled out. "Bulma wants me to marry Gohan. That's just, ew. Do I have to?" 

 "Of course not." Vegeta scoffed. He folded his arms over his chest. 

 "Like I would want to marry you, either." Gohan snapped. 

 "You'd be lucky if you could get a girl like me." Jessi snapped back. 

 "I bet you that I will marry the most beautiful, smart, and best girl in the universe."

 "You're fighting with her!" 

 "I am fighting with the ugliest girl in the universe!" Gohan shouted. Jessi immediately jumped up and grabbed at Gohan's throat. She forced him back before they were both sent into another premonition, but this time, Jessi wasn't the only one who was standing in the middle of the place. This time, she was standing next to Gohan. 

 "What's happening?" Jessi asked as she stared around the place. It was dark, and everything was in ruins. 

 "Gohan!" a female's voice cried out. Both Gohan and Jessi turned to see a raven-haired girl running towards them.

 "I've never been seen before." Jessi said through barred teeth. That was when they noticed that the girl's eyes weren't on them, but someone who was behind them. They turned again to see what seemed to be an older Gohan. He was wearing a Namekian gi that suited him perfectly.

 "What's wrong?" he asked in a hurry. "What happened here?"

 "That's you?" Jessi giggled. 

 "Can't they see or hear us?" Gohan asked.

 "Nope. This is a premonition. We aren't really here." Jessi explained and looked back up at Gohan and this older female. 

 "It was something, I really don't know what it was." The girl explained. "He looked so normal and innocent. We were talking, and he was asking for the little one."

 "The Camesian." Jessi evaluated. 

 "Ring any bells?" the girl asked with a smirk, making older Gohan blush. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were a part of this."

 "Little one?" older Gohan asked. "I can remember Vegeta…"

 "Figures that it would be him."

 "Actually, it has something to do with a family member."

 "Me." Jessi whispered. She turned to Gohan with pleading eyes. "I want to go back now. Pipsqueak, can we go back now?" 

 "No, not yet." Gohan moaned and continued to watch his older self. 

 "She was attacked when she was young by this creep who then stalked her, calling her his _little one_." Older Gohan explained. The girl gave him a look of shock. "Now she lives with her mother where she's protected from him, but he doesn't know that." The female changed dramatically to a male's body. He had dark hair that could have been either black or brown, and his eyes were small green slits. 

 "Now he does." He said simply and stuck out his right arm. With black and silver sparks, a sword was formed. 

 "I don't want to watch." Jessi moaned and hid herself behind Gohan, and she had perfect reason to. Older Gohan was so shocked to see his friend change so suddenly that it took him by surprise and the Camesian stabbed him with the sword he had created. Older Gohan double over and grabbed at his wound as the Camesian pulled the sword out of older Gohan's stomach. He fell to his knees and groaned in pain before the real version of the female came running up. The Camesian orbed away before she could do anything.

 "Gohan," she started and pulled him over to her. "Come on. I-it's just a cut." She said quietly, though tears ran down her cheeks. She looked over Gohan and started to apply pressure to his wound. She felt him wince in pain. 

Younger Gohan, however, stood, visibly shaken, in front a lot of Jessi, who was sobbing gently into the back of the Saiyan armour that he was wearing, that he still had left over from Namek-sei. He felt his stomach churn, before he looked over his shoulder to check on Jessi.

 "Are you alright?" he asked quietly. He saw Jessi shake her head. 

 "I don't think so." She said in a small moan. She looked over to the two older people to see a small glint of silver before the girl's head was hacked off. The Camesian stood behind her with an evil smirk. He looked over to where the two six-year-olds were standing.

 "Can he see us?" Gohan asked. Jessi shook her head again.

 "There are two dimensions in the world. There is the one where you are there physically, like the Camesian is on this plane, and spiritually, like we are. We left our bodies back in the other time line. He can't see, hear, feel, or even smell us." Jessi explained.

 "But can he sense us?" Gohan asked. The Camesian's smirk widened. 

 "The boy is right, little one." He snickered. Both Gohan and Jessi expanded their eyes to twice the size in disbelief. "I can sense you, and see you. You are very loud, too."

 "But you can't touch us." Jessi said, though she really didn't know if that was right or not. "We aren't here physically."

 "Correct, little one, but I can change that." He smirked and waved his hand, making each child feel a small tug in their stomachs. 

 "What's happening?" Gohan asked Jessi.

 "How am I supposed to know?" Jessi snapped back. 

~*~

Vegeta shook his daughter when he saw her body fading. Goku jumped up and shook his own child when he started, too.

 "What has your brat done to Jessi?" Vegeta demanded Goku, who stared at Gohan with pure shock. 

  "I-I don't know. This has never happened before." Goku explained, but never took his eyes off of his son. 

~*~

 "I can feel the connection to my body slipping, Pipsqueak." Jessi whispered to Gohan. 

 "He's bringing us to this plane?" Gohan shrieked. 

 "I think so."

 "How are we going to get back?"

 "I don't know. You figure it out, Rendy!" Jessi snapped, but could see that he had no idea who this 'Rendy' guy was. She rolled her eyes. "He's a universal detective. You're an idiot, Pipsqueak."

 "Pipsqueak?" the Camesian asked. He eyed Gohan. Memories flooded his head of his youngest son, which was the one that Jessi killed. But his oldest son and all the other children that he knew always called his youngest son Pipsqueak. 

A scream brought him back to reality and he watched as Jessi covered her ears and slumped down onto the ground. Gohan turned and watched her, unsure of what to do. 

 "I didn't know. I was just a little kid then." She whispered. She had seen those memories, for the alien accidentally sent them out. 

 "Correction, little one, you still are a little kid, just about the same age as my youngest boy." 

 "I'm half Saiyan. I thirst for a kill." She pleaded as the memories keep going through her head. "Stop, please."

 "Leave her alone." Gohan snapped quietly. 

 "And why should I? The pain that she is feeling amounts to what I'm feeling!" the Camesian yelled. 

~*~

The whole room shook as Jessi's fading body powered up. Jessi's link to her real time was the only thing keeping them there,

 "Something's wrong." Bulma said, clinging to Vegeta's bed as she tried to stand. 

 "You're only just figuring that out now?" Vegeta snapped. He looked over to his daughter. Something most definitely was wrong. 

~*~

The Camesian was too busy with sending Jessi his painful memories that he didn't notice the half Saiyan behind him.

Older Gohan looked around, still clutching his stomach, and noticed the females' dead, headless body.

 'Videl,' he thought to himself. He looked up to the Camesian and saw red. And to make it even worse, he could see small flickers of a small girl in pain that the Camesian was causing. He also noticed the small boy next to him. 'That looks like me.' 

 _'It is you.' Jessi whispered into his mind. _'And we need your help.'_ _

 'Jessi?' Older Gohan asked.

 _'Yeah, it's me. This guy is tearing my mind apart, and that's the only thing that's keeping both your younger self and me here. If something isn't done, then you won't exist for very much longer. I'm afraid that you will die in this time line, and that's a stupid thing for me to ask of you. Forget it.' Jessi thought back. She cried out in pain again. 'Why does this always happen to me?' she thought to herself._

Older Gohan heaved himself up and managed to gather up enough ki to launch a surprise attack of ki blasts, hitting the Camesian badly. 

The pain in Jessi's head ceased, and as she looked over to older Gohan, she watched as he sunk down to the ground. She looked back over to younger Gohan. 

 "Now can we go?" she asked with her head spinning.

 "Did I just die?" Gohan asked.

 "Yes, now can we go now?"

 "I guess." Gohan answered and thought seriously about his own time. 

~*~

Goku sat back up once Jessi's ki died back down. He looked at the two children, and was relieved when he saw Gohan sit up, holding his head. Gohan quickly turned to see how Jessi was going and watched as the small girl sat up. 

 "Owie." She moaned. She shook her head slowly and groaned. After a while, Jessi looked around at the room. "Daddy, what happened here?" she asked.

 "You did." Vegeta said informatively. 

 "Stop being so sappy." Jessi whined. "I _can hear your thoughts. And you, too, Kakarot. He is just fine, as am I, daddy."_

 "I wasn't worrying." Vegeta snapped, and folded his arms over his chest. He glared at Bulma, who was giggling. 

 "Yes you were." Jessi smiled. She sensed that she had just snapped something in his pride.

 "I do not worry myself over little, pathetic things like you."

 "That wasn't very nice." Bulma snapped, her giggling leaving her completely. "I guess you're going to suggest that you're going to send her back now, too." Vegeta looked over to Jessi, who was now looking down at the ground next to her. "It's not like she'll be in the way or anything if she stays here."

 "But she has to go back." Gohan said quietly.

 "Why?" Goku asked. Gohan looked at Jessi.

 "Her mum is in trouble. She needs to go back." Gohan explained. 

 "How do you know about that?" Jessi asked with a definite level of annoyance in her voice. 

 "I heard you and your mother, whose name is Marlel Geft, talking to each other just before your power went high. She said that everyone but her was dead and she was kidnapped because she had all that technology. And then you begged that you really hoped that it was your mother."

 "How could you hear…" Jessi started before she was interrupted. 

 "Your mother is Marlel Geft?" Vegeta asked, his eyes widening the whole time. 

 "Yeah…." Jessi said slowly. Vegeta moaned and sat down on his bed. 

 "Oh crap. Of all the stupid things…"

 "What's wrong about my mother?" Jessi snapped.

 "She was an ambassador for Earth. She was one of the most respected people on Frieza's ship. No wonder Nappa didn't tell me."

 "My mum was important?" Jessi asked. "Like really, really important?" 

 "Yes." Vegeta said with a nod of his head.

 "So now that you know who my mummy was, did you love her?" 

 "Err, that's not exactly something that you ask _your father." Bulma smiled and walked over to Jessi. "Are you alright? You powered up and everything went crazy."_

 "I'm fine." Jessi blushed. Her mother never tried to act this worried, let alone really was. But Jessi could sense something motherly from Bulma, and she liked it. "Bulma, can you be my mummy? I don't want to go back to Frieza's ship. I don't like it there. I like Earth better."

 "I can't be your mummy, sweetie." Bulma cooed. "You mummy needs you now."

 "So you want to get rid of me, just like daddy does?" Jessi asked.

 "No, I didn't mean that. And I'm sure Vegeta isn't really the badie that you make him out to be. He's your father."

 "That doesn't mean anything. Can't you please be my mummy? A little girl needs a nice and caring mummy, not like my real one."

 "If your mother didn't love you then she wouldn't have sent you over here, away from trouble." Bulma pointed out. 

 "No, she just put me with daddy. How safe can living with him be?" Jessi asked with an accidental tone of humour and sarcasm. "But I want to stay here, with you." Bulma looked over to Vegeta, who was still sitting on his bed. Vegeta groaned and shrugged his shoulders. Hell, he only just learnt that he was a dad one day ago. 

 "I don't know." Vegeta said. "I guess if she won't get in trouble…."

 "I won't. I promise." Jessi begged. She turned to her father with big, wide eyes. "I will behave."

 "But your mum is in trouble." Gohan said. "They've taken her prisoner."

 "But how do we know that it isn't some sort of trap set up by the Camesian?" Goku asked. Jessi smirked and looked towards Gohan smugly. 

 'Even your father goes against you, Pipsqueak.' Jessi thought to Gohan, who glared at her. 

 'I am really going to hate you.' He thought back. 

 "So am I staying here?" Jessi asked Bulma, but then looked at her dad. 

 "I guess." Bulma said.

 "But only until we find out if that was really a trap by that Camesian. If it isn't then you're on your way back to that ship." Vegeta told her. Jessi nodded her head as she took it all in.

~*~ ~*~

Wow, finally a long chapter. Hehehe. I finally did it. 

Next chapter:

                    We find out this damn Camesian's name!!!

                    We find out if it's a trap or not. (Dun dun dun.) 

                     I'm not sure. 

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

****

I seriously apologise for that. You see, I'm going to the movies tonight and I can't wait and I'm so happy. Eck! I have to call up Kayla and Twin and Jenna and Julia, wait, she's Twin, and Saori, and Jackie, do I even have her phone number? And Michelle and Shelvia, damn computer, that is a word, and the Coles twins, and Twin, I already said that!

~Jinko.

P.S. Kayla was on the radio last night! And she sucked! GO KAYLA!!! 

P.P.S I have to burn that damned C.D for Jade. Hmmm, does she even like me? Grrr. 

P.P.P.S Do I even have a P.P.P.S? Oh yeah, this was my longest chapter.


	8. New Abilities I think

Hello. I'm still in this happy-go-lucky mood. Well, the fact that it's been ten seconds since I wrote the last chapter might help. But this will probably be put up three months after the other one because I can't seem to manage to get them all up within one month cause I kinda forget half of the time and I do believe that this is the longest Authors Note that I've written before and I am so glad that I don't have to read it out aloud because I would be beyond puffed and I blame this sudden outburst on the chocolate that I just finished eating. THAT'S IT! It's the damned chocolate's fault! Grrr. 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Jessi, hehehe, that's me, and I own Marlel Geft. I _used to own that damned chocolate, but now that's stuck in my tummy. It tasted so nice, too._

A Saiyan's Daughter.

Chapter Chocolate. (Actually no, it's chapter eight.) 

New Abilities.

Jessi stayed at the Capsule Corporation residence for three days by the time she had started to cause trouble. It all started when she caught Yamcha around the Gravity Room out on the front lawn, just as she was bringing Vegeta something to drink. Yamcha was peeping through the room window, at Vegeta, who was currently dodging ki blasts in five hundred times Earth's gravity. 

 "Whatcha staring at?" she asked, carrying a tray of lemonade. She floated up to his eye level and saw what he did. Jessi giggled; her father looked very sunburnt under the red light. 

 "What?"

 "He's red. He looks like a Harrem."

 "A Harrem?" 

 "A small, red, gluggy species that I've taken a liking to. They make cute pets." Jessi smiled and then proceeded to go over to the front door. She knocked on it gently and Vegeta grunted before he turned the machine off and opened the door. "Hi." Jessi said and handed him the glass in which the lemonade was in. 

 "What are you doing out here?" Vegeta asked before he downed the drink.

 "Well, I thought that training was a very thirsty job and I thought that maybe you'd want something to drink." Jessi said with a false drink. 

 "No." Vegeta snapped as he realised what his daughter was thinking. "I won't let you."

 "Please. Isn't that what I have to learn from you?" Jessi begged desperately. "I'm supposed to train with you too. And it just so happens that you train in the Gravity Machine. Come on, dad. I'm a Saiyan, too. I _need to train." _

 "No." Vegeta repeated.  "You wouldn't stand at my levels." 

 "I bet I could." Jessi snapped angrily. "How heavy do you think I am?"

 "You're too light. You wouldn't be able to stand, you won't have enough muscles." 

 "I do too. I'm the strongest girl you'll find." Jessi said and put her hands on her hips as she imitated her father. Before Vegeta could stop her, Jessi quickly ran past Vegeta, straight to the mechanics of the machine. She pressed a few buttons and the gravity turned up to ten times normal gravity. 

Jessi groaned as her weight increased. Vegeta merely stood back and watched Jessi try to withstand it. After a while, Jessi got the hang of the weight and started to shadow box. Jessi smirked after five minutes and walked back over to the machine. She doubled it, sending Jessi to her knees. Vegeta unknowingly inched closer as Jessi moaned in slight pain. She tried to stand back up and managed it, much to Vegeta's surprise. Jessi jumped up and down slowly before she started to jog laps around the small room. Jessi decided that that was too easy and doubled the gravity again, making it forty times Earth's normal gravity. That was when Jessi fell down completely and Vegeta paced over to Jessi before he picked her up by winding an arm around her middle, and lifting her. He raised his ki so that Jessi could withstand that level and put her back down, though kept her near him. 

 "I warned you." He told her. Jessi groaned before she ran out of the Gravity Room, despite the difficulty when she separated from Vegeta, and then into the Capsule Corporation building. Vegeta groaned and accidentally broke the glass as he lowered his ki back to what it was before. 

~*~

Jessi lay in bed that night, with the thoughts of everyone on Earth in her mind. That always happened, no matter what. She heard what they thought, saw what they dreamt, felt what they felt. It wasn't fair that such a small girl wasn't to dream for herself, but dream the dreams of others. 

_ "Yes, Your Highness. The girl has managed to get away. Her and her father are living on Earth for the time being." A voice said. Jessi instantly remembered the voice; it was that of the Camesian who was trying to kill her. _

_ "Really, Keio. I thought you would have at least caught her by now. Her mother has come to turns with what I proposed, so that means that you can't kill her." A deeper voice said. "I can't wait until our young prince meets her, and her mother agrees."_

_ "Are you sure that you want that for your son?" Keio asked._

_ "No, not at all, but she is the heir to the Saiyan throne, making her the only one suitable for my son."_

_ "But she isn't even a full blood. Her worthless mother is a human. And she spilled the blood of a Camesian, which means that she has our powers within her."_

_ "Exactly. That way we will not only have those remaining Saiyans with us, but we'll also have the elites from Earth."_

_ "I'm afraid Earth has no elites, sire." Keio pointed out. "Humans are a very dumb race and they have no idea that there are other species out in the universe. They think that the Saiyans are the only race that has come to the planet. I do believe that they have a Namek guarding the Earth, too."_

_ "Even better!" the king chuckled. _

_ "Sire," a different voice said. "Your son, Prince Tyler."_

_ "Ah, my boy." The king said. "We have a new friend for you to meet. Her name is Princess Jessi, of the Saiyan and Earth kingdoms."_

Jessi moaned as a small picture of a throne room came into sight. A tall man sat in one chair with a golden crown placed on top of his thick blonde hair. She cringed as she saw Keio on one knee in front of the king, as she presumed. She could tell it was he with his greasy black hair and those green slits for eyes. But there was a little boy standing in the middle of the room with hair the same shade as the kings', only thinner, and dark purple eyes that seemed to melt into a lilac, and then to a beautiful spectrum blue and then to a dark blue, then back to a dark purple, but no matter how dark they got, they managed to shine beautifully. 

Jessi sat up immediately from her sleep. It was typical, the first time she didn't dream someone else's dream and it seemed like a damn premonition! Jessi moaned and brought a hand up to her face. 

 "I'm too young for this job." She moaned and got up out of her bed. She looked over at the digital clock that was on the bedside table that read 2:00 in the morning, though she didn't know why she did. She couldn't tell the time is her life depended on it; she'd read the mind of whoever asked her and got the information that way. Jessi started to walk through the dark room, over to the connected bathroom, where she tried to get a drink. She groaned when she realised that the bench itself was taller than she was. "It's too early." She said and then levitated up to the sink where she found a little plastic cup that Bulma had left for her and got a drink from it. Jessi almost jumped when she heard a loud bang from downstairs and then felt someone's ki walking through the house. She was relieved as she noticed that the ki belonged to her father and then stumbled over to her bed. 

It was strange, she thought, that it was only a few days ago that meeting her father was something that she wished she could dream about. Of course her damn powers wouldn't let her, so she just hoped it and now she was staying with him on Earth, a planet, which was strange considering the fact that she was now on a planet, instead of a ship. 

But now things were worse as she thought about Keio. 

Jessi moaned again, She shouldn't be thinking of that. No, it was that king and his son that should have her worried. Didn't Vegeta kill all of the Camesians? 

Just as Jessi thought this, Vegeta walked past her bedroom. She sat on her bed before she called out to him.

 "Daddy." She started. Vegeta stopped walking and walked in through the closed door.

 "What is it?" he demanded. 

 "Was there a Camesian king?"

 "I do believe so, why?"

 "I think I just had a premonition." Jessi said. "Keio, that weirdo who's after me, was talking to the king about me and his son." 

 "When I was sent to Camesy, (Pronounced Ca-me-see) I was told to kill the king and the pregnant queen, and when I couldn't find them, I started to kill off everyone else there." Vegeta said. 

 "Oh, so it would be right that they would have a prince, right?"

 "That was a few months before your mother was sent to the ship, I guess."

 "So he'd be about a few months older than me."

 "Yes."

 "They said something about my mum agreeing to something that the king offered or something like that and now he'll have Earth's elite forces and the remaining Saiyans on his side or something. He said that I'm the heir to the Saiyan throne, making me the only one suitable for his son. Keio doesn't have permission to kill me anymore, but kidnap me." Jessi explained. Vegeta sat down next to her without a word, though Jessi could read everything that was going trough his mind. "What do you mean he might make me be his mate?" Jessi demanded.

 "I told you not to read my thoughts ever again without my permission." Vegeta snapped. Jessi looked down instantly. "Look, some races out there make their offspring become each others' mates so that they can tie up wars, or use their offspring as peace treaties, or just so they can make them the king or queen."

 "But I don't want to be Tyler's mate." Jessi said quietly, lifting her head up. "But he does look kinda cute and he has wicked cool eyes!" 

Vegeta groaned at his child before he got up off the bed and started to walk out the door. 

 "I want you in bed and asleep before I get out of my shower, and I will come to check on you to make sure." He told her. Jessi smiled quickly before she crawled back under her bed covers and set her head down onto the soft pillow. Her eyes instantly started to droop and she fell asleep. 

~*~

_ "Your Highness," Keio said as he bowed on one knee in front of the Camesian king. He looked older than what he was before, and there was a few more people in the room then what there was last time. Looking around the room, Jessi noticed the King, and then Keio, but a woman sat in the throne next to the king, she guessed it was the queen, and surprisingly enough, she saw an older version of her mother. Next to her mother was a blonde man with shining eyes that changed colour from blue to purple every now and then. Jessi started to walk around the room, as she was in the second dimension and all, as she took in the surroundings. People stood around the room, and a girl, who was in her early adulthood, stood by the door. She was wearing what seemed to be Saiyan armour. "Princess Jessi."_

_ 'Me?' Jessi thought. The older woman then looked angry and stormed into the room. _

_ "Mother, I demand to know why you called me here. I was training." The woman demanded the one who looked like an older version of Jessi's mother. _

_ 'This must be a premonition.' Jessi figured, and that must be her. _

_ "Earth is in danger at the moment." Jessi's mother said. "They need your help there, and before you say no about think about your father. Prince Tyler has told us all that you have been thinking about that planet a lot lately."_

_ "What was he doing prying around in my mind?" Jessi asked as she glared at the blonde next to her mother. _

_ "Your mother suspected that you were thinking about something and asked me to take a small peek." He explained. _

_ "Well, I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I would appreciate it if you stayed away and out of my mind."_

_ "You've had another premonition and the one you call 'Pipsqueak' is in trouble? Along with your father? They're both Saiyan-jins, aren't they? I mean your father is the prince, making you the princess?"_

_ "Yes." Jessi snapped._

_ "You have to go and help them." Jessi's mum said. "I should have told your father that you're going over again, but I think he liked the surprise that he got."_

_ "And to form an alliance with that planet, I think we should send down Prince Tyler, too." The king said. Prince Tyler's now purple eyes nearly popped out of his head as he heard that. _

_ "Yes," the queen agreed. "And Machi, (Pronounced Mackey) should go also. Princess Jessi's personal body guard will protect her."_

_A thin woman in black robes stepped forward. She had tan skin and a straight face with long dark brown hair and seemed to resemble Jessi very well. She had bright blue eyes, which stood out the most. Tied to the side of her black robes was a small dagger with the words 'Dagger of hate, Rose of love' written on the blade. She had her hands in her sleeves so you couldn't see them._

_ "Is she a Camesian?" the Tyler asked his mother, who shook her head. "Then what is she?"_

_ "She's of wizarding blood, making her a Kaern. She's very strong with her magic, though."_

_ "Your Highness." The girl bowed. She turned to Jessi and bowed again. "This planet, Earth, has no magical powers whatsoever, right?"_

_ "Absolutely none." Jessi said before she turned to her mother and the king and queen, with pleading looks. "And there is nothing that will force me to have to need protection. I am stronger than my father and anyone else on that planet."_

_ "But you sense an evil presence will be going there."_

_ "What is with this planet and people reading my mind?" Jessi moaned as she stormed around in the spot, reminding everyone of the little girl that she still was. "My father shall be fine on Earth. There are two other Saiyans there. One is a half breed like myself, and those who have human blood in them are stronger than purebloods."_

_ "The one called Kakarot is gone." The robed woman said. Jessi turned to her and watched as the bright blue eyes glowed red for a second before they changed back. "Kakarot is dead, and Gohan no longer trains. But you have a baby brother now, as does Gohan. So three Saiyans live on that planet."_

_ "You just checked the Other World, didn't you?" Jessi asked. The woman nodded her head. "Why didn't the Supreme Kai tell me that Kakarot was dead?"_

_ "You know the Kai?" Tyler asked with awe in his voice. "Very few have met him, and none were currently living."_

_ "The Supreme Kai owes me a favour or two. And I've been to his planet quite a few times, but we've had to keep that a secret because I'm not supposed to be there. I usually just orb there."_

_ 'Orb? I can orb?' little Jessi asked herself. 'How cool.'_

_ "Anyway," the queen started, "I shall send you four tomorrow. Get ready."_

She looked around the room and then stretched before the whole compound shook tremendously. Jessi quickly ran out her bedroom door, still in her light blue pyjamas that was decorated with teddy bears, and then headed downstairs to see what had happened. She could hear screams coming from Bulma, and they were directed to Vegeta.

~*~

Bulma ran outside as soon as she heard the explosion. She had told Vegeta that the Gravity Machine was playing around, but did he listen? No. Of course not. 

Looking around, she saw that the Gravity Machine wasn't exactly there, but was rubble instead, and Vegeta was no where to be seen. 

 "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed and rushed over to the debris. She started to pick up rocks and pieces of metal as she started to search through it. "Vegeta, where are you? Don't you dare go all stupid on me!" Yamcha, who was currently on the compound rushed to her side and started to pull away things. He threw a large rock behind him, making his body turn as he did so.

And that was when he noticed Jessi standing at the doorway with a look of utter shock on her face. Yamcha looked over at Bulma, who was digging as hard as she could before he walked over to Jessi.

 "I can't lose daddy, too." She said quietly as she stared at the rubble. She then looked up at Yamcha. "Not after mummy. I want to help."

 "I don't think so. You're a bit too small." Yamcha told her. "Now go inside. Everything will be alright." 

 "Okay." Jessi said and turned slowly. 

Yamcha looked back over to Bulma, who had found Vegeta. She leaned over him, shaking him gently.

 "Vegeta, you better be alive." Bulma demanded him. She quickly glanced over his wounds and then shook him harder. Bulma put two fingers up to his neck as she tried to find a pulse, but she wasn't even sure if that's where you check for a pulse on a Saiyan. She was slightly relieved as she found one. "Yamcha, go get the medics." Bulma said as she looked up at her boyfriend, who wasn't too happy about the way that she was leaning all over him. Yamcha did as she said and took off to the main building of the Capsule Corporation residence.

 'If she can hang all over Vegeta like that then she wouldn't be too angry about Amy.' He figured as he remembered how he got slightly drunk that one night. He was wondering when he'd tell Bulma about that.

 "I think she'd be angry." Jessi told him as he ran through the front door. She was sitting at a table with her hands folded on her lap. "But don't worry about that right now. She won't forgive you if you let a friend of hers die out there." Yamcha nodded his head before he started to run to the closest phone. 

~*~

Bulma couldn't stand it anymore. Vegeta had been unconscious for over thirteen hours and both she and Jessi had been taking shifts in watching him. Even though Vegeta was unconscious, he still dreamt and that turned out for the worst. Vegeta had been in such a nightmare that Bulma had asked Jessi to enter his mind to check it out and all she got was a headache. 

 "I can't help but think that it's the Camesian. He can do that." Jessi told Bulma. 

 "Can you help him?" Bulma asked. She looked over at Vegeta who tossed violently again. 

 "I had a premonition last night." Jessi said quietly. "It seemed like Keio, the guy who's been after me, was talking to the king of Camesy and the king mentioned that his son had a new friend ever since my mother accepted his proposal of something. Now Keio's not allowed to kill me anymore, but he's supposed to kidnap me. Daddy said it's because they want me to be Prince Tyler's mate." 

 "Wow. Your life is really screwed up."

 "I know." Jessi moaned and looked over at her father. "Oh, please wake up soon, daddy." 

 "He'll get there. Your father is _very_ strong willed. This is taking valuable training time." Bulma smiled as she tried to impersonate Vegeta. 

 "You're pathetic, you know that?" Vegeta's voice asked from the bed. The both jumped as they turned to him, and he was already getting up. 

 "No you don't!" Bulma screeched at Vegeta. Both he and Jessi winced at the pitch. 

 "Owie." Jessi moaned and covered her ears with her hands. "That hurts my ears." 

 "Yes, you crazy onna." Vegeta groaned. "Saiyan ears are very sensitive." Bulma pushed him back down onto the medical bed. 

 "You are going to rest." Bulma demanded him. 

 "No I'm not."

 "Yes you are. And besides, you blew up the Gravity Machine so there's no use. You need to rest." 

 "No I don't." Vegeta objected and flipped the blankets off him before he winced in pain. He looked down to his left arm, which was wrapped up in bandages. It hurt pretty badly. 

 "That's broken." Jessi smirked. 

 "I told you to stay out of my mind." 

 "Like I'd listen to anyone." Jessi said and glared at her father, who found himself moving back into the bed. He glared back at her once he discovered that she was using her powers to push him back. 

 "You should listen to me. I'm your father." Vegeta snapped before he noticed Jessi swaying slightly. "What's wrong with you?" he barked as he tried to not sound concerned. 

 "I've used too much power. A child with Camesian powers can last for so long before they get sick and dizzy." Jessi moaned. She brought a hand up to her head and sighed as Bulma brought her in hug. "My head hurts." 

And then, without any warning, there was a flash of green light and Jessi and Bulma disappeared from Vegeta's sight. 

~*~

 "Wow." Bulma exclaimed as she looked around at her new location. She instantly recognised it as the Son residence. She and Jessi were sitting on the kitchen table, just as Bulma was about to put a large bowel of rice down onto it. "What am I doing here?"

 "I would like to know that, as well." Chi-Chi said as Bulma picked up the unconscious Jessi and got off the table.

 "She…orbed." Gohan said quietly as he looked at Jessi. "Vegeta said something about Camesians being able to do that. I guess that's what she had done."

 "Than why is she unconscious?" Bulma demanded.

 "I-I don't know, I can't know. I'm just little Gohan." Gohan said with his eyes widening. Bulma narrowed her eyes as she looked at Gohan. 

 "I guess." Bulma said as she believed the boy. "Is there any other reason?"

 "Well, I did kinda see one of her dreams." Gohan said quietly. "You see, ever since Jessi arrived, I've been seeing things in my mind that I would normally never see. She had a conversation with her mother once and I saw it all. I've been able to see everything that she has. It's really strange and odd. She had a dream last night, but it was a premonition of the future. She was at the Camesian's planet and was told about a terrible power that was coming to Earth."

 "What was it?" Goku asked his son. That had gotten his attention. 

 "I don't know. I didn't see it very well. It was very foggy and was hard to understand." 

 "Before she 'orbed' us here, she complained about a headache." Bulma added. 

 "Gohan's been having a lot of those lately, haven't you, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked. Gohan nodded his head straight away. 

 "Jessi said it has to do with the powers." 

 "So what kind of powers does Gohan have?" 

 "He has psychic powers, like Jessi, only I don't think he has telekinetic powers." 

 "You don't see me sending drawers after anyone." Gohan groaned and folded his arms over his chest. 

 "Hands." Chi-Chi demanded and Gohan put his hands back down. "Do you think Jessi will be alright?" 

 "I hope so. And to add to that, Vegeta's in the medical wing because the Gravity Machine exploded when he was inside it. He's been out of it for a while now. He woke up just before Jessi took us away. I think Vegeta's starting to care about Jessi and just won't admit it." Bulma said and brushed some of Jessi's brown hair away from her face. Jessi groaned slightly and Gohan fell forward with a hand on his forehead. Chi-Chi rushed to her son's side immediately. 

 "She just had another premonition." Gohan groaned. "Yamcha gets his ki drained from him when the androids come." 

 "You mean my Yamcha?" Bulma asked with a pale face. Gohan nodded and Bulma let out a strangled cry. That was when she felt Jessi move in her arms and that same green light fell upon them. Jessi was orbing them away again. 

~*~

That's the end of this chapter. 

~Jinko. 


	9. Captured

**I've just put up the two chapters before this one in one shot, so if something didn't make any sense, it's because you could have missed a chapter.**

**I'm in a hell of a lot of pain. I had two teeth pulled out. I'm 'Gummy' again. (This girl at my primary school called me 'Gummy' because I had at least two teeth fall out.) But these were because I need braces. *Shudders* Anyway, I have to eat yoghurt, and that had to be sipped up through a straw while the rest of my family eat chips and sausages for dinner. ****L Err, the anaesthetics are wearing off and I can feel the pain. **

**Jiana: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I didn't really know that people would get angry with me. @_@. (Jinko Kawaii apologises over and over again.)**

**Hitokiri Batousai: I must say, I looooove Kenshin! I've got the movie and everything. (You need to check out my Kenshin story, Revenge.) Thanks for the review. **

**Race Baj: I don't know how I could get Vegeta angry in my stories. I can't do anger. Arigato.**

**Shasta and Co: NOOOO! Not the PINEAPPLE OF PAIN!!!! I'll update this as soon as I can. (Hmm, my dad just offered me _his_ chips 'cause he forgot I'm in my pain!) P.S. Is Gohan all right? P.P.S. How's my baby brother? (Trunks) P.P.P.S. Stop scaring your muses. They mightn't inspire you anymore.**

**Cynthia: I know you reviewed a while ago, but thanks for the review, anyway. I looooove reviews. **

**Cat Youkai: Oooo. I haven't blushed this much since Cas found out that I liked him. Jinko-chan? ^_^ Arigato for calling me that. Not even my twin, Bella-Rose, calls me that. (Okay, so it isn't exactly a blood relative, but even our parents get us mixed up with each other.) Big smiles. Unfortunately, Jessi has to go, but she comes back in later chapters. And it isn't Veggie's fault, either. You'll see. **

**Badgerwolf: Thank you for the review. Each one sent is cherished, and I hope ya'll know that. **

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but I do own Jessi. (She's me!)

A Saiyan's Daughter

Chapter Nine

Captured. 

Bulma sat up and looked around. Jessi had orbed them somewhere else, and this wasn't her home. 

 "Bulma, what have I done?" a sleepy Jessi asked. She sat up, too, and rubbed her eyes. She felt Bulma's arms tighten around her body. "What's wrong?"

 "Do you know where we are?" Bulma asked. Jessi looked around and gasped. 

She was home.

Only this home was different; it was in wrecks. 

 "Oh no." Jessi whispered and took off. "Mum!"

 "Jessi!" Bulma called after her. She ran after the six year old, who was incredibly fast. They turned many corners, and Jessi went through many secret passages. Bulma glanced around as they ran and she noticed the large amounts of dead bodies everywhere. It was truly a massacre. And she seriously hoped that Jessi wouldn't find her mother, just in case. 

 "Mummy?" Jessi asked as she stopped in front of Bulma. She had kept a slow pace so Bulma could keep up. "I think she might be in the Safe Passage." Jessi said hopefully. 

She took off again in a different directions and Bulma soon learnt why it was called a 'Safe Passage'. They had to go through many walls that opened up when Jessi murmured something and then there was a last one made of cold stone that required a scan of Jessi's eyes. "Oh please." Jessi begged. As the final door opened, Bulma saw that this passage was more of a child's bedroom, though everything was in a mess, and by watching the way that Jessi navigated around the room she could tell that it was Jessi's bedroom. 

 "This is your room, isn't it?" Bulma asked. Jessi nodded slightly before the ruins started to float. 

 "Mum, are you in here?" Jessi asked. She looked on the ground under a set of drawers she had lifted with her powers and opened that up with her hands. A strong smell wafted through the room and it stunk of something terrible, like a thousand eggs that were rotten all bunched up together. Jessi waved her hand and formed a ki ball before she proceeded to go down. Bulma stayed up in the room, but jumped as she heard Jessi scream and then what sounded like something fall. Jessi's cries could be heard after that. 

 "Jessi…" Bulma started and jumped down. 

Jessi sat on her knees in front of two dead bodies; both had a large hole through their chests. Both were little boys that weren't much older than Jessi. Jessi sat, staring at the two boys. Her eyes flashed quickly before their bodies were hoisted up into the air, and another two bodies were behind them. They barred the same holes. Jessi wailed loudly at the sight and the boys were dropped to the ground. Bulma hugged Jessi close to her. 

 "Shh, it's okay."

 "No it's not." Jessi snapped angrily. "That's Uncle Herman and his wife and two sons. I only have daddy…."

 "But your father will let you stay at our place. Remember, he said so."

 "And I think mummy's been taken away. She must have been. They wouldn't kill the smartest woman in the universe." 

 "I hope so." Bulma cooed and ran a hand through Jessi's hair. A green light surrounded them again and they found themselves on a something soft.

 "Would you get off me?" Vegeta growled angrily. Bulma jumped off his hospital bed instantly and Jessi stayed as she cried. 

 "Jessi," Bulma started. Vegeta looked at her questioningly. "It's okay. Your father and I are here."

 "So? You can't replace my mummy, or my cousins." Jessi snapped and looked at Bulma. 

 "What happened?" Vegeta asked and sat up. He glanced over Jessi to secretly see if she was injured. "Are you okay?"

 "We orbed to the Son residence and then to her home. What we found was terrible." Bulma explained. "Her family had been murdered terribly. You can't send her back now." 

 "Jessi, how about you go to your room for just a second." Vegeta suggested. Jessi glared at him before she jumped off the bed and ran away. 

"Vegeta, we can't send her back if she'll be going to no one. She'll be in far too much danger, and I don't think that even you are that heartless."

 "Keio is after her. The Camesians will capture her and then make her mate with the prince."

 "At their age? How old is this prince?"

 "Not much older than she is. Why? You almost sound like a mother." Vegeta snickered. "Like Jessi's mother."

 "She doesn't want me as a mother, baka. Didn't you hear her? I can't replace a parent. I can't replace a little girl's mother. Geez, Vegeta. How insensitive can you get?"

 "I never said that you could replace her. It's just that you seemed rather protective of her."

 "Much more than you, anyway." Bulma groaned before she patted him on the shoulder. "Look, you are her father and she needs her tousan."  (Thanks Cat!)

 "I know, but I hated my father, and Jessi seems to be well on the way towards hating me. She was an accident and I can't even remember mating with her mother." Vegeta explained. "Anyway, Prince Tyler is a few months older than her. She had a premonition and her mother had agreed with the marriage. If they do mate, then there will be a truce with the Saiyans and the humans with the Camesians. That alliance is a must as Earth is a beautiful and resourceful planet. They could get a lot of money if they were to mine and sell it to multiple planets."

 "So they want to drain this planet with the agreement of Jessi? How old will she be by that time?"

 "It's law on Camesy that the heir to the throne must be eighteen before they become king and or queen. The female must also be pregnant."

 "We can't let her go, then, if she's going to be pregnant at that age." Bulma nearly shrieked. She watched as Vegeta's head rushed up quickly to face the door.

 "What's wrong?" he asked towards it. Both he and Bulma watched as the door slowly opened and the small Jessi could be seen. 

 "I can't sleep. It isn't fair. Why did they have to die?" Jessi sobbed quietly. "Now I've lost them all, and I don't want to be the queen of those Camesians. And what's pregnant?"

 "Err, Jessi," Bulma started, "I think you need some rest. There's too much going through your mind right now." 

 "No, I can't sleep. What if my family died when they were asleep?"

 "Brat, you'll do as Bulma says." Vegeta growled angrily. "She's the smart one and we won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

 "Can I sleep here, just in case the Camesian orbs here?" Jessi asked as she rubbed her tired eyes. Bulma reached out her arms and Jessi walked over to her before she crawled into them. After about five minutes, she fell asleep, with the comfort of Bulma telling her stories and brushing her hair softly with her fingers. 

 "She's so small to go through this." Bulma whispered to Vegeta. He nodded softly. "I wish she had come to you earlier. We could have helped or something. She was so happy before." 

 "I know." Vegeta whispered back before he reached forward and grabbed Jessi from Bulma. "Her mother should have sent her before this." 

~*~

 "Mum! Mum! Did you hear?" a small girl asked as she ran down many stairs of her underground house. Her blue eyes flashed with excitement as she ran to tell her mother important news. She stopped as she reached her mother's room. The older woman stood in all her glory with her jet-black hair that went to her waist in a tight braid and the same blue eyes. She smiled at her only daughter, who started to fiddle with her own black hair while she tried to get her breath back. 

 "What's wrong?" the mother asked. The little girl started to jump up and down. 

 "They've recruited me! They want me to be a Guardian! I was great! You should have seen me, mother." The little girl smiled weakly as she approached her mother. She went to hug her, but fell right through her as she had forgotten that this was just an illusion until her mother came out of the hospital. This was a real time holograph, so it wasn't a pre-recorded image. "I miss you, mummy." 

 "I miss you too, Julia. I was hoping that they would recruit you, anyway, so I left you my dagger from the times when I was a Guardian…"

 "_You_ were a Guardian?" Julia asked. 

 "Yes, I was. If you walk over to my desk," the mother said and Julia did. She walked over to a paper-covered desk and looked around a bit, "you might find a latch to a secret drawer. You have to feel around the bottom of the desk for the latch." Julia put her hand on the underside of the desk and found a small plug. She pulled on it and she felt a shudder from the table. A small draw flew out of the side, and Julia rushed to catch it. It fell into her arms and she smiled at the black cloth surrounding an object. "Unwrap it."

Julia opened up the cloth and gasped at the dagger. It was black with the words 'Dagger of Hate, Rose of Love' written on the blade.

 "It's beautiful, mum." Julia smiled. 

 "Now, how far along are you with your powers?" 

~*~

 "Tyler." The Camesian Queen called out to her son as she walked around the palace gardens. She heard a rustle in a bush close to her, followed by whispers. The queen smiled and walked towards the bush. "Tyler! Where are you?" The bush stirred again. 

 "Stop moving, Machi." A voice whispered. The queen smirked and waved her hand. The bush came apart quickly and she watched as her son, Prince Tyler, and his best friend, Machi took off in the other direction. They each had long, broadswords in their hands. She waved her hand again and the two stopped as they were lifted into the air quickly and hung upside down. The queen turned them to meet her gaze. 

Both of the boys had blonde hair, as it was a male gene on Camesy, but only one had proper eye colour, which was bright green, while the other had purple eyes that changed to blue constantly. 

 "Busted." The one with green eyes groaned. He looked over to his companion whose was turning red due to the rush of blood to the head. 

 "What were you two doing with your swords?" the queen asked. 

 "We were just practising, Your Majesty." Machi said with a panicked tone. 

 "Traitor." Tyler snapped before he moved his hands over his mouth. "Mum, why'd you make me say that?"

 "I made you tell the truth." The queen smiled. "And Machi, I told you to only call me that when we're surrounded by people."

 "Yes, Darni." Machi said quietly. 

 "Now, what are you two _really_ doing?"

 "We wanted to test the new recruits." Tyler admitted. Darni dropped him, and Tyler was lucky enough to have the speed of his mother and turned before he landed. 

 "Yeah, there's this _girl_ recruit, who shouldn't be. We were going to test her." Machi smirked before he, too, was let down, but he unfortunately had the speed of _his_ mother and landed on his head. "Ow." He groaned as he rubbed the small patch of blonde on his head. 

 "Keio asked us if you wanted to go on that mission to grab the Saiyan." Darni said as she looked at her son.

 "The one that you want Tyler to marry?" Machi asked. "I'll go."

 "I'm not going to marry her." Tyler snapped. "Or take her as my mate. That's stupid."

 "You haven't even met her." Darni argued. 

 "Exactly."

 "Your father and I didn't meet until the day we got married. You're lucky that you'll be meeting her so soon in your life."

 "We have to kidnap her and use her mother as blackmail." 

 "Are you going to get her or not because you're leaving tonight."

~*~

Vegeta stirred slightly as he sensed a powerful being in the house. He opened up his eyes as he felt that Jessi had woken up, too, and had started shaking Bulma in an attempt to wake her up. 

 "Bulma, wake up." Jessi whispered as she shook Bulma's shoulder. She watched as Bulma's eyes opened slightly, but she then blushed as she realised that she had fallen asleep on Vegeta's shoulder. "We're in trouble." 

 "What?" Bulma asked loudly.

 "Be quiet, woman." Vegeta snapped and moved the both of them off him before he sat up. He winced slightly as he did so, but Bulma and Jessi overlooked that.

 "It's Keio." Jessi whispered. "And he's not alone. There are two more people."

 "I know that." Vegeta snapped again. 

 "Try not to think to me because they can sense that." Jessi told Vegeta, who rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. "Are they after me?"

 "Check in their minds."

 "They'll sense that, too."

 "Fine." Vegeta scoffed and walked over to the door. As he opened it, he jumped as he realised that they had orbed behind him to Jessi.

 "Daddy." Jessi screamed. Bulma jumped up and struck at Keio, and because he wasn't expecting that, he let go of Jessi, who proceeded to kick him in the stomach and then she punched Machi in the face before she came face to face with Tyler's sword. Jessi stared at him and gasped once she saw his eyes. "It's you, you're the prince."

 "You know your royal families when you see them." Tyler smirked. 

Vegeta stared at his daughter as she managed to stay calm in front of this enemy. He watched as Machi and Keio started to get up from their positions. He knocked them both down again before he turned to see that Jessi had disappeared from sight, along with Bulma, and all that was left was little green lights as the Camesian Prince orbed them all away, but why had he taken Bulma?

~*~  
  


End of the chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I can't think. I have feeling in my mouth and it kills. My gums, my gums, my gums. If you've ever seen Three To Tango with Oliver Plat then you'd know that I was going on about, only he says 'My kidneys, my kidneys, my kidneys.' It's a very funny movie, actually. It's a must see if you're a fan of Oliver, who also stared in Lake Placid, Three Musketeers and Bicentennial Man. He's like my favourite actor. Anyways, ja. 

~Jinko


	10. Return

Hello. My gums have healed over nicely which is really good and I can now eat solid food. I just finished school. Err. Jinko Kawaii forgot to take her maths homework home. And she has maths in second period, too. Err…must kill Mr. Taylor. Death. Hmmm. My favourite thing. I think I'll stab him with my big sharp sword that's hidden away somewhere with the guts of my last maths teacher still on it. Hehehehe. He'll probably just make me do it tomorrow. Who's up for forgetting that one, too?

Disclaimer: I do not own.

A Saiyan's Daughter

Chapter Ten

_"Your Highness," Keio said as he bowed on one knee in front of the Camesian king. He looked older than what he was before, and there was a few more people in the room then what there was last time. Looking around the room, Gohan noticed the King, and then Keio, but a woman sat in the throne next to the king, he guessed it was the queen, and surprisingly enough, he saw a version of what would appear to be Jessi's mother. They looked alike. Next to Jessi's mother was a blonde man with shining eyes that changed colour from blue to purple every now and then. Gohan started to walk around the room, as he was in the second dimension and all, as he took in the surroundings. People stood around the room, and a girl, who was in her early adulthood, stood by the door. She was wearing what seemed to be Saiyan armour. "Princess Jessi."_

_The woman then looked angry and stormed into the room. _

_ "Mother, I demand to know why you called me here. I was training." The woman demanded the one who looked like an older version of Jessi's mother. _

_ "Earth is in danger at the moment." Jessi's mother said. "They need your help there, and before you say no about think about your father. Prince Tyler has told us all that you have been thinking about that planet a lot lately."_

_ "What was he doing prying around in my mind?" Jessi asked as she glared at the blonde next to her mother. _

_ "Your mother suspected that you were thinking about something and asked me to take a small peek." He explained. _

_ "Well, I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I would appreciate it if you stayed away and out of my mind."_

_ "You've had another premonition and the one you call 'Pipsqueak' is in trouble? Along with your father? They're both Saiyan-jins, aren't they? I mean your father is the prince, making you the princess?"_

_ "Yes." Jessi snapped._

_ "You have to go and help them." Jessi's mother said. "I should have told your father that you're going over again, but I think he liked the surprise that he got."_

_ "And to form an alliance with that planet, I think we should send down Prince Tyler, too." The king said. Prince Tyler's now purple eyes nearly popped out of his head as he heard that. _

_ "Yes," the queen agreed. "And Machi, (Pronounced Mackey) should go also. Princess Jessi's Guardian will protect her."_

_A thin woman in black robes stepped forward. She had tan skin and a straight face with long dark brown hair and seemed to resemble Jessi very well. She had bright blue eyes, which stood out the most. Tied to the side of her black robes was a small dagger with the words 'Dagger of hate, Rose of love' written on the blade. She had her hands in her sleeves so you couldn't see them._

_ "Is she a Camesian?" the Tyler asked his mother, who shook her head. "Then what is she?"_

_ "She's of wizarding blood, making her a Kaern. She's very strong with her magic, though."_

_ "Your Highness." The girl bowed. She turned to Jessi and bowed again. "This planet, Earth, has no magical powers whatsoever, right?"_

_ "Absolutely none." Jessi said before she turned to her mother and the king and queen, with pleading looks. "And there is nothing that will force me to have to need protection. I am stronger than my father and anyone else on that planet."_

_ "But you sense an evil presence will be going there."_

_ "What is with this planet and people reading my mind?" Jessi moaned as she stormed around in the spot, reminding everyone of the little girl that she still was. "My father shall be fine on Earth. There are three other Saiyans there. One is a half breed like myself, and those who have human blood in them are stronger than purebloods."_

_ "The one called Kakarot is gone." The robed woman said. Jessi turned to her and watched as the bright blue eyes glowed red for a second before they changed back. "Kakarot is dead, and Gohan no longer trains. But you have a baby brother now, as does Gohan. So four Saiyans live on that planet."_

_ "You just checked the Other World, didn't you?" Jessi asked. The woman nodded her head. "Why didn't the Supreme Kai tell me that Kakarot was dead?"_

_ "You know the Kai?" Tyler asked with awe in his voice. "Very few have met him, and none were currently living."_

_ "The Supreme Kai owes me a favour or two. And I've been to his planet quite a few times, but we've had to keep that a secret because I'm not supposed to be there. I usually just orb there."_

_ "Anyway," the queen started, "I shall send you four tomorrow. Get ready."_

~*~

Gohan sat up in his bed and looked around. He brought a shaky hand up to his forehead before he got out of his bed and walked to a bathroom, mindful not to awaken his seven-year-old brother. Goten stirred gently as Gohan flicked on the bathroom switch. He turned the bathroom tap on and stood over the sink as he splashed his face with the cold water. 

He had that dream again. 

But it had been twelve years since Jessi had last came to Earth. She had somehow opened these powers from within himself and he had seemed to have forgotten all about them until a few weeks ago, after he had started school and had become the Great Saiyaman. He was now training with Videl Satan so he could fight in the upcoming tournament. 

What was this evil that they were talking about, though?

 "Gohan?" a small voice asked from the opened door. Gohan looked up in the mirror and saw the reflection of his little brother in it. He turned around to him. 

 "What's up?" he asked.

 "You." Goten answered with a yawn. Gohan laughed slightly before he turned off the running tap and walked over to the little boy who was both a split image of his father as well as just as innocent. 

 "Yeah, I guess. But what are you doing up?"

 "The tap woke me up."

 "I'm sorry."

 "Are you okay?" Goten asked as the two started to walk back into the bedroom they shared. Gohan nodded his head.

 "Sure. Of course I am. Why wouldn't I have been?"

 "Because this isn't the first time you've been up out of bed at night." Goten suggested. "Mum can hear you, too. She's getting worried."

 "Well, the next time she brings it up, just tell her that I'm fine, kay?"

 "Kay." Goten nodded and crawled into his bed. Gohan tucked him in before he got into his own. 

~*~

 "What scares you so much about this planet?" the hooded lady asked with humour in her tone.

 "My father." Jessi answered and ran a cloth down her prized sword. Ever since moving onto Camesy, arrangements for lessons on swordsmanship were made. Everyone on Camesy had to have a bladed weapon. Most had knives they hid while people of importance had either a sword or a dagger. 

 "Why?" the first asked and slipped her sharpened dagger back onto the cord around her waist.  
 "Because. Everyone's allowed to fear something, right?"

 "Yes, princess."

 "Don't call me that. My name is Jessi."

 "Okay, Jessi."

~*~

 "Those two are so weird." Machi laughed to Tyler, who ignored his comment. "I mean, she's given her Guardian permission to call her by her first name."

 "And what's so weird about that?" Tyler demanded as he looked at Machi. "I gave you permission to call me by my first name, did I not? My mother gave her Guardian permission to call her by her first name."

 "Okay, so it's not that. I just don't like the idea how the future of us all is a brat you two are going to have. That's too odd for me. You've been my best bud ever since we were born and now you're going to have to marry this girl from a different planet who isn't even good with her blade."

 "You may want to keep your complaints to yourself, Guardian Machi." Jessi teased from behind him. She had orbed when she had heard them talking. Within seconds, she grabbed him from behind and held her sword up to his neck while keeping her free hand holding his wrist behind his back. "Because I heard everything you just said. I do think that I am pretty good with my blade, thank you very much." 

 "Prince Tyler, please get her off me." Machi groaned. Tyler smirked. 

 "Why? You insulted my future child and wife." 

Jessi instantly shuddered at his words, which lowered her guard. Machi twisted his way out of her grasp and started to rub his neck while Jessi fumbled with a thick black bracelet with a single purple gem on it that was on her left wrist. Tyler had a matching one on his right wrist.

 "I never agreed to this marriage thing. And I am not having a child with you." Jessi snapped at Tyler. 

 "We've talked about this. You know of the prophecies, and what will happen if they aren't fulfilled." Tyler started.

 "I know. But I'm not exactly a Camesian, now am I?"

 "No, but that doesn't mean that the whole Camesian race should perish. Did you forget that if my planet were to die then others in the trade route would go, too? And do you know what the warriors of those planets will do? Attack the spoilt little brat who let them all down." Tyler explained. 

 "The prince is right, princess." The hooded woman said as she stepped out of the sword room. "What he speaks is true."

 "Ju-Li-A." Jessi groaned and stomped her feet. "Why'd you have to say that? Aren't you supposed to be nice to me? And why do you care so much, anyway? You aren't Camesian, either. You're a Kaern."

 "The last of my kind, princess. The queen was nice enough to take my family in and then support me when my mother died when I was eight. That's why I care so much for the Camesian race." Julia explained before she walked back into the room. Jessi paused. She had said the wrong thing, yet again. 

 "Err, Julia…"

 "You four better get ready for departure." Darni said as she walked into the hall they were standing in. 

 "Fine." Tyler said and orbed then and there. Machi followed. A blue flash came from the sword room, which came from a Kaern orbing, and Jessi then left with a wave to Darni. 

~*~

Vegeta watched as his eight-year-old son ran around the gravity room in a Super Saiyan form. Was there something that he had seriously missed because it had taken him all twenty-eight years that he had lived to reach that level? 

And to make it even worse, Trunks had explained that his bestfriend, seven-year-old Goten, had learnt how to reach it, also. Vegeta wanted to test out how strong his son really was. 

 "Trunks." Vegeta barked out. The child stopped running and looked at his father. "I want you to punch me in the face."

 "Why?" Trunks asked with a pure misunderstanding manner. "And besides, there's no way I'd be able to."

 "If you can land a hit on my face then I'll take you out to the park for an hour."

 "Really?" Trunks exclaimed and powered up as high as he could go. He then charged at his father. After seconds, Trunks managed to scratch Vegeta's cheek and Vegeta could stop as he punched Trunks back in the face. He flinched slightly when he realised what he had done. 

Looking down to his son, he watched as Trunks' tears welled up as he sat up with his hand covering his face. "Dry your tears. We're going to the park." Vegeta demanded. Trunks jumped up immediately, but was push back down by a strong flash of green light. "What now?"

At first, there was only one male standing, but he was soon joined by another green light which produced another, and then a blue flash slightly further away that turned out to be a hooded female, and that was followed by a slow green light, which brought forward an unhappy girl. 

 "Julia, I swear, I am so sorry." The unhappy one started as she turned to the hooded one. "I am really sorry."

 "What is this?" Vegeta demanded them all. Jessi turned around quickly with a soft smile, but then a glare. Tyler glared at Vegeta with his ever-changing eyes and Machi shied away slightly while holding his neck gently. Julia just stood, looking at Trunks, who seemed rather interested in her black coat. "Who are you?"

 "I'm glad you remember us, Prince Vegeta." Tyler smirked with a slight bow. Machi stared with wide eyes before he followed his prince's suit. 

 "This is Trunks, right?" Julia asked as the little boy floated up to her face and started to pull on the hood that was on her head, which effectively covered her face.

 "Yes." Vegeta snapped. 

 "The little prince is rather happy and explorative, is he not?" Julia grabbed Trunks by the waist and outstretched her arms so she could look at the boy. "And he's a Super Saiyan, too."

 "Oh yeah, I didn't notice that." Jessi smiled. "Wow. He must be eight by now. An eight-year-old Super Saiyan. That's great, kiddo."

 "Is this relevant?" Tyler snapped. 

 "I just can't wait for the honeymoon." Jessi snapped sarcastically back with her jaws set. "That's going to be a barrel of laughs." 

 "I thought you hadn't agreed to that, Your Highness." Machi chuckled. 

 "Anyway, to business." Tyler said calmly. "I am Prince Tyler of the Camesians."

 "And that would mean that this little weasel," Vegeta said, pointing to Machi, who grasped his neck again, "is the one who took my daughter. What have you done to her, anyway?"

 "I have a sister?" Trunks asked and wriggled around in Julia's grasp to look at his father. 

 "You haven't even told him about me?" Jessi demanded with a stomp of her foot. Vegeta looked over at the teen with shock. One, she was in the royal Camesian colours like Tyler was, in royal blue, black and purple, and two, she had changed so much. 

 "Jessi?" Vegeta asked quietly. Jessi nodded her head quickly. 

 "Yep. It's me. I'm back!"

 "What are you doing here?"

 "Well…."

 "We have all seen a terrible evil that's coming to this planet." Tyler announced as he had felt Jessi's want to talk longer. "We are not here for a visit."

 "I have a sister?" Trunks repeated.

 "Hoe could you keep me a secret from my baby brother?" Jessi complained. "I had been waiting to see him for ages and you never told him." She unwrapped her tail from her waist and grabbed Trunks up by it. "And you cut off his tail."

 "That was his mother's idea. I didn't have a say in it." Vegeta objected.

 "How is Bulma-chan, anyway?"

 "Why don't you go ask her yourself? I have to take Trunks to the park." Vegeta groaned. 

~*~  
  


It's the end of the chapter. I know it's short, but Gilmore Girls are on and it's a thing that I have with my mother. We have to watch it no matter what. Ja ne.

~Jinko.


End file.
